¿Un buen papá?
by aoibird6
Summary: Todo comenzó con una simple frase que dijo Dean: "Definitivamente, no sirves como padre, Cas" Sumado a la intervención de dos ángeles, cualquier cosa puede pasar.
1. El inicio de todo

**Titulo**: ¿Un buen papá?

**Parejas**: CasxDean, GabrielxSam.

**Personajes secundarios**: Balthazar, Sara, Crowley, Bobby.

**Rating**: k+

**Capítulos: **17 (incluye un epilogo)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Género: **Romance, Family, Humor.

**Notas del fic: **Contiene MPREG (Embarazo masculino) es lo primero que escribo sobre esto pero quería probar.

**Resumen: **Todo comenzó con una simple frase que dijo Dean: _"Definitivamente, no sirves como padre, Cas" _Sumado a la intervención de dos ángeles, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 1 **

**El inicio de todo. **

Los hermanos Winchester se encontraban en Kansas, una serie de muertes sucedía en el lugar y no tardaron en encontrar al responsable: Un transformista. Con lo que no contaban los cazadores, era que se trataba de tres, lo cual complicó las cosas pero el trío de ángeles estaba ahí para ayudarlos. Desde que Balthazar, Gabriel y Castiel se unieron a ellos en las cacerías, todo resultaba mucho más fácil, al igual que rescatar a las víctimas. Y al tercer mes, el rubio terminó emparejándose con su ángel, ¿para qué seguir negando lo obvio? Lo que no se esperaba, era que su hermano menor tuviera interés en el bromista y aunque aún no lo decían abiertamente, no perdían ocasión para flirtear y tirarse indirectas.

Una vez que se prepararon para ir a combatir contra los transformistas, ejecutaron el plan. Dean y Castiel fueron por la parte trasera de la casa mientras que los demás irían por el frente. Lograron acabar con una de esas cosas y unos ruidos llamaron su atención.

-Nosotros iremos arriba- dijo el rubio indicándose junto con el moreno- Encárguense del otro.

Ambos fueron al piso de arriba y el ruido se repitió en una de las habitaciones. El cazador fue con sigilo por el pasillo hasta que reconoció uno de los ruidos y bajó su arma.

-Dean.

El rubio apresuró el paso para entrar, mirando fijamente el pequeño bultito que había sobre la cama. Se acercó con rapidez para tomar al bebe en brazos. Un pequeño ruido lo alertó y vio como Castiel se encargaba del transformista que iba a atacarlo por la espalda.

-Gracias Cas…

-¿Un bebé?

-Debe ser de las personas que vivían aquí…- bajó la mirada unos segundos.

-Dean…

-¡Chicos!- gritó la voz de Sam, el cazador se asomó a mirar por la ventana.

-Mierda, ese bastardo escapó, ve con ellos, Cas, no permitas que se vaya.

-Dean.

-Tiene que pagar por esto- soltó muy enfadado.

-Sí, no escapará.

El cazador se quedó con el bebe, se aseguró de abrigarlo con una manta y bajó al primer piso, reuniéndose con Sam, quien se acercó rápidamente al ver el bulto en sus brazos.

-Pobrecito…

-Tenemos que buscar a su familia para que se quede con ellos- el pequeño comenzó a llorar- Shhhh, tranquilo, amiguito.

-Creo que tiene hambre- dijo el menor.

-En la cocina debe estar su mamadera.

-¡Espera!- el castaño se interpuso en su camino- No vayas ahí…

-¿Eh?

-Su madre… no quiero que el bebe vea eso- respondió afligido.

-Sammy…- el mayor se dio la vuelta- Vamos al impala, llevémoslo con nosotros mientras buscamos a sus familiares.

-Sí Dean.

Los tres ángeles regresaron luego de unos segundos, dando por terminado todo el trabajo. Los seis regresaron al cuarto de motel. El bebe seguía llorando, Gabriel hizo aparecer un dulce en su mano.

-¿Lo quieres, chiquitín?

-No les esas cosas- lo apartó Dean, tomando el bultito con cuidado en sus brazos- Los bebes no comen eso, idiota.

-¿Y qué le damos, mamá sustituta?- preguntó el arcángel comiéndose el chocolate.

-Sammy por favor… ve a traer algunas cosas y de paso, llévate a ese idiota contigo.

-Cosita linda, ¿Quieres?- el rubio giró un poco la cabeza y vio como Balthazar le ofrecía de su cerveza al pequeño.

-¡¿Estás loco, imbécil?! Sammy, llévate a este parcito antes de que los fría en aceite sagrado.

-Vale, vale, vengan conmigo chicos- el castaño se llevó a los dos ángeles con él.

-Esos idiotas…

-Dean, sigue llorando- el moreno indicó al bebé.

-No estoy sordo, Cas, puedo oírlo- miró al pequeño- No te preocupes, te daremos tu comida muy pronto.

Dio vueltas por el cuarto meciendo al bebé mientras cantaba "Hey Jude", consiguiendo que el pequeño se mantuviera tranquilo. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que dormía.

-Eres muy bueno en esto, Dean- dijo el moreno.

-¿Quién crees que cuidaba a Sammy?- le guiñó un ojo- Sujétalo un momento, tengo que ir al baño.

El ángel obedeció, mirando fijamente al bebé, como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo. El rubio se estaba lavando las manos cuando escuchó un llanto desconsolado. Se apresuró en salir corriendo para ver comprobar que el pequeño lloraba mientras Castiel lo movía con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Cas? Lo lastimas- le quitó el bultito para tomarlo con suavidad- Shhhh, tranquilo, todo está bien.

-Quería mecerlo como lo hiciste tú- respondió el moreno sin cambiar su expresión.

-Una cosa es mecerlo y otra sacudirlo- suspiró negando despacio.

-¿Eh?

-No es algo que conseguirás con tus poderes, es algo que se aprende y claramente, no lo lograras.

-Dean.

-Definitivamente, no sirves como padre, Cas.

El cazador consiguió calmar al bebé hasta que Sam regresó con las cosas y le preparó una mamadera al pequeño, ajeno a la mirada vigilante de Castiel.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer, saludo! :3


	2. Decisión

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews lily-castle , Green (aquí quedará un poco más claro quien será el ¿afortunado? de estarlo)LadyAniMangaXD y FranC'G. Saludos! :3

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 2 **

**Decisión.**

Castiel se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque mientras disfrutaba de la fría brisa nocturna. Un suave aleteo lo girar la cabeza y vio a sus hermanos mayores, quienes se sentaron a su lado. El ángel rebelde le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Hola Cassie.

-¿Ya fueron a entregar al bebé?

-Los chicos se están haciendo cargo de eso- respondió Gabriel- ¿Estás bien? Tienes una expresión rara desde ayer.

-¿Es por Dean?- agregó Balthazar.

-Sí, es que dijo algo- miró a sus hermanos- ¿Creen que yo sería un buen papá?

-¿Eh?

-Ayer, mientras ustedes fueron a comprar… me quedé unos segundos con el bebé, quise hacer lo mismo que Dean y mecerlo para que durmiera tranquilo pero comenzó a llorar…

-Y el rubio idiota se enfadó contigo- completó el arcángel.

-No, se enojó un poco pero dijo que yo no serviría para ser padre.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?- preguntó el mayor suspirando- No entiendo en que te afecta, Cassie, es obvio que nosotros no seriamos buenos padres, ni siquiera buenas niñeras.

-Yo quiero ser el mejor- respondió el moreno manteniendo la mirada al frente- Quiero ser el mejor para Dean.

Sus hermanos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de que Gabriel le palmeara la espalda sin mucha fuerza. Ambos se arrimaron mucho a él, como si estuvieran contándole un secreto.

-¿Y qué pasaría si yo te dijera que sé la forma en que puedes conseguirlo?- soltó el bromista inusualmente serio.

-Gabe…

-Somos tus hermanitos mayores, Cassie y queremos lo mejor para ti- apoyó Balthazar las palabras del arcángel.

-Piénsalo, Cas, porque Dean si tiene razón en algo, y aunque no quiera decirlo, es cierto cuando dice que serias un pésimo padre pero yo tengo la solución a eso, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres nuestra ayuda, hermanito?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean estacionó afuera del motel y ambos entraron al cuarto suspirando. Habían ido a la ciudad cercana para visitar a la familia de esa mujer que murió y dejar al bebé con ellos. Aún cuando no pudieran salvarla del ataque de esos transformistas, al menos lograron salvar una vida y eso lo dejaba un poco satisfecho. Atajó la cerveza que le arrojó Sam y bebió un largo trago.

-¿Y tú amorcito?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Gabe no es mi amorcito- respondió el castaño, provocando que su hermano se riera.

-¡Lo sabía! Le tienes ganas, yo nunca dije un nombre y fue el primero que se te ocurrió.

-¡Dean!- gritó sonrojado.

-No tiene nada de malo, Sammy, no es como si fueran muy discretos.

-¿Eh?

-Por favor, entre las indirectas que se tiran tú y Gabe, solo les falta follar, si es que aún no lo hacen.

-¡Dean! Cállate idiota…- un suave aleteo se escuchó en el cuarto antes de que los tres ángeles aparecieran.

-Y hablando de tu amorcito, Sammy.

-¡Cállate, Dean!- gritó indignado- Eres insoportable…

-¿Por qué tanto grito?- preguntó Balthazar sonriendo- ¿Ya has admitido que le tienes ganas a Gabe, Sammy?

-¡Balthy!- el castaño estaba rojo a más no poder y Dean no contenía sus carcajadas.

-¿Es cierto, Sammy?- el bromista lo abrazó por la cintura- ¿Ya admitiste que estás loquito de amor por mí?

-Gabe…

-Váyanse a otro cuarto- soltó el rubio riéndose- No queremos verlos follar.

-Quien sabe, mi Cassie es voyerista- agregó Balthazar divertido.

-¡Cállense los tres!- ordenó Sam liberándose del agarre del arcángel- Me voy a beber, adiós- Se marchó dando un portazo.

-Yo voy con mi amorcito- dijo Gabriel sonriendo.

-Y yo los acompaño, no quiero ser mal tercio aquí, diviértete mi Cassie.

Ambos ángeles miraron de un modo cómplice al moreno y le guiñaron un ojo antes de desaparecer. Dean se giró a mirar a su pareja.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El ángel menor se quedó pensativo con la solución que le entregaron sus hermanos al problema que tenía, y por más vuelta que le dio, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Era una excelente idea. No podía encontrar ningún fallo al plan de sus hermanos mayores.

-Oye Cas, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el menor-¿Qué te—?

No le permitió terminar la oración para abrazarlo por la espalda, colocando sus manos en el abdomen del cazador y éste las acarició despacio.

-¿Me amas, Dean?

-Claro, Cas, te amo y eres muy importante para mí- el ángel sonrió ante esas palabras-¿Seguro que estás bien? Creo que.

Le dio la vuelta al rubio para darle un apasionado beso mientras mantenía una mano en el abdomen del menor. Sintió el estremecimiento de este y fue apartado por los hombros.

-¿Qué fue eso, Cas? Sentí algo raro en.

Lo calló con otro demandante beso para empujarlo sobre la cama. Ya lo había decidido, iba hacer lo que sus hermanos mayores le aconsejaron.


	3. Una noche de pasión

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel, lily-castle, kayriu, Hana Snape , LadyAniMangaXD, Green y ALEXSIS. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 3 **

**Noche de pasión. **

Dean se vio despojado de su ropa en tiempo record y tuvo al ángel desnudo sobre él, comiéndole la boca a besos mientras lo acariciaba por donde podía. No era la primera vez que tenían sexo pero todas las veces anteriores, siempre era el rubio quien tomaba el control de la situación y quien se follaba al moreno. Es por eso, que cuando vio como abría el sobrecito de lubricante para esparcirlo en sus dedos, se colocó un poco nervioso.

-Cas, espera… Mmm…- esa boca volvió a callarlo con un beso y dio un respingo al sentir un dedo colándose en su interior. Tomó al mayor por los hombros y consiguió alejarlo de su boca- Cas…- jadeó- ¿Qué haces…? Se supone que yo… Mmm…- entrecerró los ojos cuando dos dedos embestían su interior- Aaaahhh… Cas…

-¿No quieres, Dean?- preguntó con la voz enronquecida por el placer.

-Sí… si quiero, follame… Mmm- se mordió el labio para ahogar un gemido.

El rubio no contuvo el coro de gemidos que escapó de su boca cuando sintió como Castiel estaba embistiendo con tres dedos en su interior para prepararlo. Ni de broma permitiría que alguien lo follara y mucho menos un hombre pero el ángel es especial para él. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y jadeó cuando esos dedos lo abandonaron. Tomó al ángel por la cintura para intercambiar lugares.

-Dean.

-Yo te prepararé- dijo con sensualidad- Así como tú lo haces conmigo.

-Dean…- un jadeo escapó por sus labios.

El cazador esbozó una coqueta sonrisa mientras lo masturbaba con su mano y se deleitaba con ese hermoso rostro inundado por el placer. Hizo un camino de besitos de su cuello hasta el pecho de Castiel y se entretuvo lamiendo sus pezones hasta dejarlos duros. Continuó bajando ansioso y sin más preámbulos, tragó la virilidad del ángel con gula.

-Dean… Aaaahhh… Mmm…- sintió la mano del mayor en su cabello-Aaaahhh… tienes una boquita increíble… Mmm… Dean…

El rubio se estaba excitando de sobremanera al oír la voz de su pareja y al cabo de unos minutos, fue levantado por el cabello, correspondiendo ese apasionado beso con la misma ímpetu. Se quedó mirando esos orbes azules que brillaban con intensidad.

-Dean… necesito…

-Sí Cas…- respondió jadeando- Hazlo…

El moreno se acomodó entre sus piernas para tomarlo por los muslos y comenzó a penetrarlo con suavidad, quedándose quieto cuando estuvo dentro por completo. Dean apretó un poco la mandíbula y soltó todo el aire que algún momento contuvo. El ángel besó su frente con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- gimió la respuesta al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello- Te amo, Cas.

-Dean… yo también, te amo demasiado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Comenzó con un vaivén suave para permitir que el rubio se acostumbrara a la intromisión pero esos gemidos y jadeos, lo estaban calentando cada vez más y cuando esa voz que adoraba le suplicaba por más, simplemente lo complació en todo.

-¡Caaaasss! Mmm… Aaaahhh… sí… más… por favor… Cas… ¡Aaaahhh!

-Dean… Dean…

Se sintió incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir el nombre de su pareja mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, provocando que el cuerpo ajeno se estremeciera por el placer que le provocaba y esos labios evocaban rezos que lo llamaban insistentemente. Ambas miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Observó con fascinación como su amado cazador arqueaba la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le enterró los dedos en la espalda al llegar al orgasmo.

-¡Caaaassss!-las embestidas se volvieron frenéticas y ya no soportó la cantidad de estímulos, acabando con un ronco gemido de placer en ese estrecho interior- Cas… Mmm…

-Dean…- le dio varios besitos por todo el rostro antes de depositar uno suave en sus labios- Te amo.

-Yo también- respondió con una cálida sonrisa el menor- Cas…

Los tiernos besos que se daban, comenzaron a volverse más y más hambrientos, acompañados de necesitadas caricias que no tardaron en excitarlos de nuevo. Estuvieron haciendo el amor hasta la madrugada, Dean se acomodó contra su ángel con mimo antes de suspirar un dulce "te amo" y quedarse profundamente dormido en sus brazos. Castiel contempló a su pareja por varias horas, dándole suaves caricias en la espalda y pequeños besitos en la frente. Una pequeña sonrisita se apoderó sus labios al pensar en lo que vendría por delante.

-Te amo Dean- susurró sobre esos apetecibles labios- Voy a demostrarte que puedo ser un muy buen papá, y así seré la mejor persona con quien podrías estar- depositó un último besito en la frente del rubio y cerró los ojos para compartir el sueño de su pareja.


	4. ¡¿Qué estoy qué!

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews ángel de acuario (Adam no aparecerá en esta historia) LadyAniMangaXD y Guest. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 4**

**¡¿Qué estoy qué?! **

Dean se estiró sobre la cama como un gato antes de incorporarse para quedar sentado. Un pequeño mareo lo invadió y luego nauseas. Hizo una carrera al baño y permaneció arrodillado junto al retrete por varios minutos. Seguramente algo que comió ayer le estaba pasando la cuenta, así que muy pronto se le pasaría, al menos eso esperaba porque ya llevaba casi una semana despertando de la misma forma. Regresó al cuarto y le tiró la almohada a Sam, quien gruñó girándose a mirarlo.

-Dean- se frotó los ojos.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Sammy, levántate.

-Mmm…

-Parece que Gabe te mantuvo despierto hasta tarde ayer.

-Cállate, idiota… ya te dije que solo fuimos a beber, él único que se divirtió ayer fuiste tú con Cas.

-Obvio, esa es la magia de tener pareja, ¿Cuándo se lo pedirás a Gabe?

-Dean…

-Si sigues comportándote como un adolescente, te lo van a quitar, Balthy me dijo que se lo están pasando en bares por las noches y las vistas son muy buenas- le guiñó un ojo- Díselo, ¿Qué vas a perder? Aunque no entiendo como no te das cuenta que ese idiota está loco de amor por ti.

-¿De quién hablan?- preguntó el ángel rebelde apareciendo en compañía de sus hermanos- Trajimos el desayuno.

-¿Quién es el idiota loco de amor?- insistió Gabriel.

-Tu futuro marido- indicó al castaño, quien se puso rojo.

-Cállate, Dean- le quitó la bolsa al mayor- Vamos a comer.

-Niñita- lo molestó el rubio y luego fue con su pareja para besarlo- Hola bonito, ¿Trajiste mi tarta?

-Sí, tú favorita- le entregó la bolsa que traía.

-¡Gracias! Eres el mejor.

El cazador fue al sillón para comer su tarta con una amplia sonrisa. La terminó rápidamente y luego fue junto a Sam para tomar una de las cervezas de las bolsas, estaba por beberla pero Castiel se la quitó.

-¿Qué haces? Dámela, tengo sed.

-Toma agua- contestó sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Dean serio- Dame esa cerveza ahora, Cas.

-No.

-Castiel- soltó enfadado- Dámela ahora.

-No puedes tomarla, es dañina.

-Por favor- rodó los ojos- He bebido lo suficiente para mi tercera vida y no me ha pasado nada, así que ahora entrégame esa cerveza- los demás los miraron fijamente.

-Ya te dije que no, es dañina para ustedes- el rubio arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ustedes?

-Para ti y el bebé.

-Ah, entonces…- Dean procesó las palabras del ángel y colocó una mueca de gracioso asombro- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se mantuvo sereno mientras el rubio gritaba con una expresión algo cómica. Escuchó la exclamación de Sam, quien se acercó luciendo tan sorprendido como Dean. El ángel se mantuvo tranquilo al ser sacudido por los hombros por su pareja.

-¡¿De qué mierda hablas, Cas?! ¡No es gracioso!

-No espero que te rías, tengo entendido que un embarazo es algo serio.

-Explícate, Cas- pidió el más alto- Esto no tiene nada de gracioso, es imposible que Dean esté…- su mirada se fue al arcángel, quien intentaba a duras penas contener una carcajada junto con Balthazar- No… ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver en esto?- preguntó indicándolos.

-Tú…- Dean fue hecho una furia hacia donde estaba el bromista para tomarlo por la camisa- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ME HICISTE?!

-Cálmate, no le hará bien al bebé que te alteres- respondió casi riendo.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, HIJO DE PERRA!- iba a golpearlo pero el moreno lo abrazó por la espalda para apartarlo de su hermano.

-Cálmate, Dean, debes cuidar a nuestro bebé.

-¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO, CAS! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE! ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR EMBARAZADO!

-Es cierto- acarició el abdomen del cazador- Seremos padres.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!

-Dijiste que no servía como padre y te demostraré que si puedo serlo- respondió tranquilamente.

-No… no… ¡Estás completamente loco!

Se liberó de su abrazo para dar vueltas por la habitación muy afligido. El ángel había realizado una investigación teórica al respecto, sumado a las cosas que le contaron sus hermanos mayores, así que fue donde su pareja para tomar su mano.

-Tranquilo, Dean, todo estará bien, yo los cuidaré muy bien.

-Cas…- el rubio rechinó los dientes- ¡ESTO ES CULPA DE USTEDES! ¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRIÓ DARLE ESA ESTÚPIDA IDEA A CAS?!

-Yo no entiendo cómo pasó esto- dijo Sam sin salir de su asombro- No entiendo cómo tú…

-Comprendo la mecánica del sexo- habló el moreno- Pero no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba eso que ustedes llaman "embarazo", así que Balthy y Gabe me lo explicaron.

-Es una historia muy ilustrativa- dijo el ángel rebelde sonriendo- Se lo explicamos con abejitas, cuéntales, Cas.

-Mmm- el aludido hizo memoria- Cuando dos abejitas se quieren mucho, llega el momento en que deciden tener un bebé abejita, así que durante el sexo, papá abejita deja su semillita dentro de mamá abejita y el bebé abejita comienza a crecer en su guatita hasta que tiene la fuerza suficiente para valerse por sí mismo y entonces decide que es hora de conocer a sus papás abejitas.

Dean tenía un marcado tic en el ojo derecho y parecía listo para matar a alguien mientras que Sam tenía un gesto de absoluto desconcierto, al contrario de sus hermanos mayores, quienes se carcajeaban de lo lindo. Castiel le rodeó la cintura con un brazo a su pareja y llevó su mano libre al vientre de éste.

-No te preocupes, Dean, yo cuidaré muy bien de ambos, ya verás que puedo ser un buen padre.

-Y un buen marido- agregó el bromista riéndose.

El moreno asintió sonriendo un poco y le dio un besito en la mejilla a su pareja. Sus hermanos tenían mucha razón en sus palabras, la única forma de demostrarle a Dean que podía ser un buen padre, era convirtiéndose en tal y hacerlo en la práctica.


	5. De negación a aceptación

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews lily-castle, Kayriu y Green (A Dean le gustaría que fuera solo mente jugándole malas pasadas pero es un embarazo muy real). Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5 **

**Después de la negación, viene la aceptación. **

Dean no quería ver a ninguno de los ángeles o sería capaz de freírlos en aceite sagrado. Su pareja había intentado varias veces convencerlo de que todo lo había hecho para mejor pero le importaba bien poco sus excusas. Sintió una palmadita en su hombro pero no se giró a mirar a su hermano, quedándose de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-Oye…

-No quiero hablar del tema, Sam- dijo serenamente.

-Entiendo que estés muy enfadado, Cas no debió hacer eso sin preguntarte y tanto Gabe como Balthy, no tenían ningún derecho a meterse en esto.

-Sammy…

-Pero ya está hecho… y por más raro que suene, hay una nueva vida creciendo dentro de ti…

-No es justo- murmuró y apretó las manos contras la almohada- Me engañó… planeó toda esa mierda tras mis espaldas… y ese par de bastardos solo lo hizo para molestarme… no es justo que deba pasar por esto… ni siquiera es algo normal…

-¿Y que es normal en nuestra vida, Dean?- el menor suspiró y le acarició el cabello- Entiendo muy bien tu enfado, yo estaría igual si Gabe hubiera hecho eso pero… intenta comprender a Cas…

-¡¿Qué se supone que entienda?! ¡Me mintió, Sam! ¡Me hizo esto solo para saciar su curiosidad!

-¡No es cierto!- replicó el menor- Estuve hablando con Cas… hace dos semanas que no le permites acercarse… pero él ha venido todos los días y no ha pasado ni uno solo en que no me llame para preguntarme cómo estás- el rubio se mordió el labio despacio- Cas no lo hizo para saciar su curiosidad… lo hizo porque quería probarte que.

-Podía ser padre- soltó con cierto enfado- ¡Que se busque a otra persona para experimentar!

-No lo hizo por eso, Dean, en parte sí pero su mayor razón, fue para demostrarte que es el mejor hombre con quien podrías estar.

-Sammy…

-Cas quiere ser una buena persona para ti, alguien en quien puedas confiar y apoyarte, alguien con quien puedas compartir una vida.

-Aún así…

-Lo sé, no fue la mejor manera de hacerlo pero ya lo conoces… Cas es algo- lo pensó un poco- Ortodoxo…

-Raro, idiota, ingenuo, terco, testarudo, cree que siempre tiene la razón, nunca cambia esa cara de teniente, es un impulsivo, dudo que piense muy bien las cosas antes de actuar, tiene la tonta creencia de que siempre actúa por las razones correctas.

-Y eso te encanta- respondió Sam con una sonrisa.

-Sí… a veces es un idiota pero… realmente lo amo…

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír, saldré un par de horas.

-¿Eh?

-Iré a beber con Gabe y Balthy- se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa- No me obligues a ponerme cursi, Dean.

-Idiota.

Se giró para mirar como su hermano menor salía del cuarto y se levantó para sentarse al borde de la cama suspirando. Respiró profundo y se frotó las manos con algo de nerviosismo.

-Cas… puedes venir…- pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que el moreno apareciera.

-Dean.

-Siéntate- palmeó la cama a su lado y el ángel obedeció- Tenemos que hablar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba preocupado por su pareja. Desde que le dijo sobre el bebé, el rubio le prohibió terminantemente acercarse a él y cuando intentaba hacerlo, lo enviaba a volar con el sello anti-ángeles. Y lo mismo hacia con Balthazar y Gabriel. Ya habían pasado dos semanas de eso pero aún cuando no podía acercarse a él, procuraba llamar todo los días e incluso ir a ver muy seguido a Sam, quien le contaba del estado de Dean y cómo iba el embarazo. Es por eso que en cuanto escuchó la llamada de su querido cazador, no dudó en ir y obedeció sus palabras para sentarse a su lado.

-Dean… lo siento… Sam estuvo hablando conmigo y me explicó algunas cosas…

-Cas.

-No debí hacer esto sin pedir tu opinión primero pero… cuando dijiste que no servía como padre… pensé que…

-¿Qué pensaste?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo- ¿Qué dejaría de quererte? ¿Qué te miraría en menos? ¿O que dejaría de quererte para escoger a otra persona?- el moreno asintió despacio- Dios Cas… ¿Acaso no te he dejado claro que te amo?

-Dean…

-Te amo mucho, Cas y no quiero a otra persona… buscaría mejores razones para dejarte, que el hecho de que no seas buen padre… ¿Crees que nosotros sabemos cómo ser padres? ¿Sabemos cómo formar una familia? Claro que no, lo aprendemos sobre la marcha… a través de ensayo y error.

-Pero tú serias un buen padre- respondió el ángel mirando el suelo.

-¿Crees que nací sabiendo cómo hacerlo? No, Cas, lo aprendí porque era necesario, debía cuidar a Sammy… a veces no tenía idea de que hacer pero me bastaba con verlo… para esforzarme al máximo y hacer lo mejor que podía.

-Dean…

-Cuando dije que no sirves como padre, fue porque aún no aprendes como hacerlo, Cas pero si quisieras… si tuvieras que serlo, sé perfectamente que lo harías estupendamente.

-¿Eh?

-No se trata de saber cómo hacerlo… sino que, de saber que eres capaz de cualquier cosa para proteger esa pequeña vida… sé muy bien que serias capaz de cuidar muy bien a un bebé, aún cuando te costara… no tienes nada que demostrarme, Cas, sé que serias un buen padre, aprenderías sobre la marcha.

-Dean… lo siento… no debí hacer esto sin preguntarte… es que… cuando Gabe y Balthy me lo dijeron, me pareció una excelente idea… realmente me gustaría tener un hijo contigo…

Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo durante varios segundos cuando sintió las manos del rubio en sus mejillas y se fijó en esas hermosas esmeraldas.

-Dean…

-Bien Cas, vamos a ver que tan buen padre y marido eres.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes que responsabilizarte por esto- el moreno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro que sí pero más vale que te preparares porque no será sencillo- Castiel lo abrazó por la cintura para darle un suave beso.

-Lo sé, Dean pero estamos en esto juntos y puedo aprender sobre la marcha, aún cuando no sea bueno, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo bien.

El cazador le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y el ángel lo besó, estaba muy feliz de como resultaron las cosas.


	6. No es fácil

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, lily-castle, LadyAniMangaXD, angel de acuario y Mayrachan1. De aquí en adelante (lo que dure el embarazo) saqué la información de una página en donde salía semana a semana. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 6 **

**No es tan fácil. **

Castiel se mantenía sentado al borde de la cama mientras masajeaba los pies de su pareja. Se encontraban en medio de la cacería de un nido de vampiros pero el rubio estaba muy cansado para ir a realizar los interrogatorios, sin mencionar las nauseas que lo invadían por la mañana. Es por eso que el moreno le pidió a Sam y a sus hermanos que se encargaran de los interrogatorios a las familias de las víctimas. Subió sus manos por las piernas del cazador para luego acariciar su espalda.

-Tienes manos de ángel, Cas.

-Soy un ángel, Dean, aunque estás manos le pertenecen a mi recipiente.

-Eres imposible- respondió en un murmullo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Tengo sueño, abrázame- se acostó junto al rubio mirándolo fijamente- No me gusta esto, Cas, debería estar ayudando a Sammy con los interrogatorios.

-No, debes descansar, tienes que cuidarte por el bebé.

-Es muy pequeño aún, Cas, ni siquiera se me nota.

-Pero tus síntomas son más acentuados que en un embarazo común.

-Claro, te recuerdo que jamás un hombre ha estado como yo…

-Dean.

-Estás calentito, Cas- se restregó mimosamente contra su cuerpo- Despiértame cuando lleguen los chicos… y quiero una tarta para almorzar, mejor que sean tres.

-Las que quieras, Dean.

Se acurrucó en los brazos de su pareja, sintiendo esas suaves caricias en su espalda y se quedó profundamente dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se despidió de la pareja y fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad mientras esperaba el regreso de los dos ángeles. Se detuvo frente a una vitrina donde se exhibía ropa de bebé y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No quería admitirlo frente a su hermano pero le hacía ilusión convertirse en tío.

-Son bonitas, ¿Verdad Sammy?- dio un pequeño saltito al oír la voz del arcángel.

-No me asustes así, Gabe.

-Ya terminé, Balthy debe estar por llegar.

-Ok- volvió mirar la vitrina- Me gusta la idea de ser tío.

-Lo sé, se te nota en la cara.

-¿A ti no?- el bromista hizo aparecer un chocolate en su mano.

-Bueno, si quieres que sea honesto, al principio solo lo hice para molestarlos, Dean es un idiota y Cas un completo ingenuo.

-Gabe…

-Pero si lo pienso bien… sería lindo, adoro a mis hermanos y de verdad me alegra que Cas sea feliz- sonrió un poco- Y tener un sobrinito suena estupendo- el cazador sonrió- Le enseñaré como volver loco al rubito- llevó una mano a la barbilla del menor- ¿Y tú lo has pensado, Sammy?

-¿Eh? ¿Pensar qué?

-Ya sabes, compartir tu vida con alguien especial y quizás, formar una familia.

-Gabe…

-Yo sé de alguien que estaría encantado para ayudarte en eso.

-¿Quién?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Podría ser un travieso arcángel?

-Quizás, quizás.

Sam recordó las palabras de su hermano, ahora comprendía eso de las indirectas directas y que era muy obvio que el bromista también le tenía ganas. La distancia se acortó entre ambos, sus labios se rozaron pero entonces alguien lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Estoy listo, Sammy- dijo el ángel rebelde con una sonrisa.

-Balthy…

-¿Eh? ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Aprende a captar el ambiente- soltó Gabriel bufando.

-Es mejor que volvamos- sugirió el cazador.

El bromista los llevó de regreso al cuarto y Sam se quedó mirando la escena, su hermano estaba comiendo una tarta mientras el ángel lo observaba como si fuera el tesoro más valioso sobre la tierra.

-Cas… quiero helado con chocolate encima- pidió el rubio.

-Claro Dean- éste engulló el postre con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cas, quiero frutillas con crema.

- Sí, Dean.

-¿No crees que estás comiendo mucho?- preguntó Gabriel- Te pondrás como una bolita si sigues engullendo tantas calorías diarias.

-¡No estoy gordo!- gritó el cazador levantándose la camiseta para mostrar su abdomen- ¿En donde ves grasa? Idiota.

-Pues- Sam le cubrió la boca con una mano y sonrió.

-No le hagas caso, Dean, Gabe solo quiere molestarte.

-¿Quieres algo más?- preguntó Castiel.

-¡No! ¡Me voy a colocar como una pelota si sigo comiendo así!- gritó enfadado- ¡Eres un tonto Castiel! ¡¿Por qué me llenas de comida?! ¡Quieres engordarme!- fue corriendo al baño- ¡Odio esto! ¡Terminaré viviendo en el puto baño por esta incontinencia!

Sam intercambió una mirada con los ángeles y luego le palmeó la espalda al moreno. No era sencillo lidiar con un embarazo y mucho menos cuando era su hermano el directamente implicado pero Castiel lo estaba llevando bastante bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. En ese momento recordó algo y lo miró.

-Oye Cas, creo que sería buena idea pensar a que ginecólogo lo llevaremos.

-¿Eh?

-Hay que controlar los embarazos, para asegurarnos que el bebé se encuentre bien.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- respondió el ángel menor.

-No es lo mismo, Cas, aprecio tu intención pero no sabes nada sobre embarazos humanos, ni mucho menos de bebés.

-Mmm…

-Yo tengo la solución- dijo Gabriel sonriendo- Sé quién puede ayudarnos con eso.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sam curioso.

-Una vieja amiga.

El castaño miró al arcángel unos segundos, su sexto sentido le advertía que no sería fácil pero si todos colaboraban en eso, podrían conseguirlo.


	7. La solución parece peor que el problema

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, lily-castle, Green, kayriu, LadyAniMangaXD, ángel de acuario (Bobby aparecerá en los últimos capítulos) y Mayrachan1. Quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaración respecto al fic, los profesionales que ejercen la obstetricia son los médicos Gineco-Obstetra y se les conoce con diferentes nombres dependiendo del país, por ejemplo, en chile se les llama matron/matrona.

Son los obstetras quienes se encargan del monitorear el embarazo y controlarlo hasta el parto pero los ginecólogos, también están capacitados para realizar esta labor y son quienes suelen hacer las cesáreas, como sería en este caso, por eso Sam sugiere que lo lleven a un ginecólogo. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7**

**La solución parece peor que el problema. **

Luego de terminar la cacería en Elwood, el arcángel los transportó hasta un lugar desconocido (y no quiso decirles donde estaban para proteger a su "amiga") y fueron a un motel para dejar sus cosas.

-Deberías descansar un poco, Dean- dijo el moreno llevándolo a la cama- Estabas bostezando en el impala.

-Estoy bien Cas… entre antes terminemos con esto mejor, y bien, ¿Qué se supone que estamos cazando?

El ángel intercambió una mirada con sus hermanos y Sam. Habían decidido no contarle al rubio sobre sus planes de llevarlo al ginecólogo (al menos hasta que llegaran ahí, así no podría huir) ya que sabían que no lo tomaría muy bien. Los últimos días había estado con un humor terrible, aparte de quejarse por sus constantes idas al baño, las nauseas por las mañanas, el cansancio y los dolores de cabeza. Castiel abrazó a su pareja por la espalda y le dio varios besitos en el cuello.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?

-Hay algo que debemos decirte- habló Sam con cautela- Verás… en realidad… no hay cacería.

-¿Eh?

-Mmm- se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Yo lo haré, no tenemos todo el día para esto y la hora ya está pedida, ella detesta la impuntualidad- dijo Gabriel- Te llevaremos al ginecólogo, Dean, una amiga mía te atenderá, ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde.

-¿Ginecólogo?- el rubio negó energéticamente- ¡No pienso ir! ¡Me van a mirar como un bicho raro! ¡No quiero!

-Pues mala suerte, ya está hecho y nos vamos.

Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y los transportó a lo que parecía ser un hospital. Golpeó una de las puertas hasta que una mujer abrió. Castiel miró con curiosidad como se saludaban con un abrazo y luego de hablar un poco, se acercó a ellos.

-Chicos, ella es Sara Prescott.

-Hola- saludó la pelirroja- Déjame adivinar, el chico serio pero lindo es Castiel, el atractivo y mayor es Balthazar, el de la mirada de cachorrito es Sam, así que tú debes ser el rubio idiota, quiero decir Dean.

-¡No soy idiota!- gritó el cazador enfadado- ¡Me voy de aquí! No pienso permitir que esa mujer me ponga un solo dedo encima.

-El que te apuesto un dedo, no he sido precisamente yo- respondió Sara- Y bien que te gustó, así que no te quejes y entra de una vez, estás haciendo un escándalo aquí.

-¡Cas! ¡No quiero ir con ella! ¡Es peor que Gabe!

-No es para tanto- intervino Sam y lo empujó despacio para que caminara- Ahora entra, no puedes gritar en un hospital.

El rubio se resistió a entrar a la consulta del ginecólogo pero bien poco podía hacer contra su hermano menor, tres ángeles y esa pelirroja que parecía tener una boquita peor que la del bromista. Castiel mantuvo a su pareja sentada en la camilla.

-Dean por favor.

-No pienso responder nada- se cruzó de brazos- Debí imaginar que los amigos de ese bastardo serian igual o peor que él.

-Ya basta- pidió Sam- No le hables de esa forma a Sara.

-No te preocupes- dijo la mujer- Siempre hay pacientes difíciles, por lo general son las primerizas.

-¡No me hables como si fuera mujer!

-Entonces no te comportes como una- respondió tranquilamente- Responde mi pregunta de una vez, necesito saber tus síntomas, tenemos cambios de humor e irritabilidad, ¿Qué más?

-¡No soy gruñón!- replicó apretando un puño.

-Basta- habló el moreno y tomó su mano- Dean por favor, colabora en esto, quiero que tú y el bebé estén bien.

-Cas…

-Hazlo por mí, por favor.

-Está bien- respondió suspirando.

-Gabe tiene razón, el angelito te maneja como quiere- dijo Sara.

-¡No es cierto!- volvió a gritar- ¡Eres odiosa!

-Nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Balthazar sonriendo- Últimamente, el rubito está muy irritable, se enfada por todo, siempre está con algo en la boca y no solo me refiero a comida.

-¡Cállate, animal!- indicó al ángel rebelde y luego miró a los demás- ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Me voy de aquí!

-No- Castiel lo mantuvo sobre la camilla- Ya basta, Dean, te he consentido en todo lo que has querido y lo mínimo que puedes hacer, es poner de tu parte para que nuestro bebé esté bien.

-Cas…

-Así que ahora responde la pregunta de la doctora, o te dejaré sin tartas, sin sexo y sin masajes.

Esas palabras parecieron convencer al rubio y a regañadientes, comenzó a responder las preguntas de la ginecóloga. Finalmente le realizó una ecografía para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Castiel quedó fascinado con lo que veía en la pantalla y tocó la manchita que Sara le aseguró, era su bebé.

-Es precioso.

-No se ve nada- soltó Dean aún enfadado.

-No seas gruñón- dijo la pelirroja terminando la revisión y limpió el gel de su abdomen con unos pañuelos- Todo está en orden, el bebé debe tener un poco menos de dos meses, este tiempo es delicado en los embarazos, así que quiero que te cuides.

-Sí…- respondió bajito.

-Les escribiré las indicaciones y resguardos que debes tener, así no se olvidarán. Seguirás sintiéndote mal pero a medida que avancen las semanas, irán disminuyendo las molestias. Vendrás a control una vez por mes, si te sientes mal me llamas, Gabe tiene mi número.

-Tengo hambre- dijo el cazador.

-Puedes llevar a tu hermano a comer algo a la cafetería, en el primer piso, le daré unas indicaciones más a Castiel.

-Sí, muchas gracias, doctora- dijo Sam estrechando su manos- Hasta luego.

-De nada, nos vemos.

-Gracias- murmuró Dean sin mirarla y la pelirroja sonrió.

-Cambia la cara, rubito, te aseguro que todo esto quedará en el olvido cuando veas a la preciosura que darás a luz.

Castiel se quedó en compañía de sus hermanos mientras la ginecóloga le daba unas recomendaciones para cuidar a su pareja y al bebé. También le advirtió sobre los síntomas que seguiría experimentando Dean. Finalmente le entregó un papel para que no olvidara nada.

-Lo más importante es que esté tranquilo, así que Gabe- éste la miró- No lo molestes mucho.

-Ya sé.

-Gracias doctora- dijo el moreno.

-De nada, cuida muy bien de tu chico y felicidades.

Castiel se fue a la cafetería junto con Balthazar, ya que el bromista se quedó a hablar con la pelirroja. Sacó la ecografía que le entregó la doctora y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras tocaba la manchita que era el bebé.

-Nunca te había visto tan contento, Cassie.

-No pensé que fuera a sentirse de esta manera… convertirse en padre es increíble- afirmó guardando los papeles en el bolsillo de la gabardina.

-Y estoy seguro que será mucho mejor cuando mi sobrinito o sobrinita esté con nosotros.

-Sí, será estupendo.

El ángel observó como su pareja estaba engullendo lo que parecía ser su tercera porción de tarta mientras Sam le decía algo. Dean no estaría muy contento de regresar con la pelirroja el siguiente mes pero era por su bien y el del bebé que venía en camino.


	8. Vale la pena

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Mayrachan1, Green, Andrea Criss Colfer, FranC'G y Micolfer. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8 **

**Vale la pena. **

El ángel se encontraba preocupado por su pareja, a pesar de que la doctora le dijo que los cambios de humor eran algo esperable en su situación, no se acostumbraba del todo a ellos. Y para empeorar las cosas, Gabriel parecía empeñado en meterse con él.

Ese día no fue diferente, aunque la reacción de su rubito lo asustó un poco. El cazador se encontraba comiendo una tarta luego de estar en el baño vomitando y el bromista apareció en escena. Se encontraban en Detroit para dar caza a un espíritu vengativo, así que Sam y Balthazar fueron a buscar información a la biblioteca local.

-Cada vez que vengo, estás comiendo algo distinto.

-Cállate y déjame tranquilo- soltó el cazador borde.

-Que humorcito traes, espero que el bebé no se parezca a ti o será una desgracia, ¿Es idea mía o la ropa te está quedando pequeña? Oye Cas, vas a tener que traerle ropa más holgada a tu amorcito.

-¡Cállate!- gritó enfadado- ¡No estoy gordo!

-Claro, bolita.

-Gabe basta- pidió el ángel serio.

-Pero si es cierto, cuando fuimos al bar ayer, algunas chicas comentaban eso, estás perdiendo tu atractivo, bolita.

Castiel iba a golpear a su hermano para que se callara pero un fuerte golpe lo sobresaltó. Dean se levantó rápidamente y se marchó de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Hace unos días, había notado lo sensible que se encontraba su pareja respecto a su peso e imagen corporal. Le dirigió una mirada casi asesina a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué pasa, Cas?

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarle de esa manera.

-¿Por qué? Solo estoy bromeando, sabes que me gusta meterme con tu marido.

-Lo haces sentir mal y no voy a permitirlo.

-Si no es para tanto, Cas, no exageres.

-Sabes perfectamente que esto no es fácil para Dean y solo lo harás aún más complicado si te burlas de él.

-Mmm…

-El único idiota aquí eres tú.

Desapareció del cuarto para ir con su pareja, encontrándolo en un parque cercano, descansando en una de las bancas. Se sentó a su lado manteniendo la mirada al frente y suspiró.

-Lo siento Dean…

-Gabe tiene razón… estoy gordo y feo…

-¿Eh?

-¿Quién podría fijarse en mí cuando estoy como una pelota? Soy horrible… y me siento aún peor, si no estoy comiendo, estoy en el baño orinando o vomitando…

-Dean.

-Odio esto, Cas… es una mierda.

El ángel se sintió muy mal al ver a su querido cazador llorando e hizo lo único que podía en ese momento, abrazarlo con fuerza para intentar contenerlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se estaba sintiendo mucho peor con el correr de los días, y no era precisamente por las mañanas que pasaba arrodillado frente al inodoro o su incontinencia urinaria, tampoco la gran cantidad de antojos y el hecho de que la ropa comenzaba a apretarle, sino, porque cada día que pasaba, se encontraba menos atractivo y no quería que Castiel terminara dejándolo. Las palabras del arcángel no hacían más que confirmar sus pensamientos.

-Dean- lo llamó su hermano- ¿No vas a terminar tu pastel?

-No…

-¿Qué ocurre? Has estado muy decaído estos días- no respondió- Por favor… no le hagas caso a Gabe… habla sin pensar y.

-Tiene razón, Sammy… mírame, me estoy convirtiendo en una bolita.

-Dean.

-La ropa me queda cada vez más apretada…- contuvo sus lágrimas- Me estoy volviendo horrible… Cas dejará de quererme.

-¿Eh?

-Ya no soy la misma persona de quien se enamoró… no quiero perderlo…

Se pasó una mano por la cara para limpiar sus lágrimas y luego se recostó sobre la cama, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

Los siguientes días no fueron mejores para él, cada vez se sentía más y más horrible, no solo por los síntomas propios del embarazo, sino que también porque su reciente descubrimiento de que se estaba volviendo más y más horrible, acompañado con el temor de perder a su querido ángel. Esa mañana no fue diferente, luego de pasar un buen rato en el baño, comió con desgano su tarta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Castiel visiblemente preocupado.

-Sí…

-Mmm… por cierto, creo que deberías usar ropa algo más holgada, si te queda ajustada, será un problema para tu circulación y.

-¡Cállate!- gritó enfadado- ¡No lo adornes con palabras bonitas y simplemente dilo!- un sollozo escapó de sus labios- Estoy horrible… y no me quieres así.

-Dean.

-Ya basta- Gabriel lo tomó de la mano- Cas, ve con Sara dentro de diez minutos, no tardes.

-¡Suéltame!- comenzó a forcejear.

-Nos vemos allá.

El bromista lo llevó al hospital para ir con la ginecóloga a su revisión mensual. Gabriel lo obligó a recostarse en la camilla para que Sara pudiera aplicar el gel en su vientre y hacer la ecografía.

-¡No quiero!- gritó el rubio casi llorando y cerró los ojos para evitar mirar su abultado abdomen.

-¿Nos puedes dejar solos, Sara? Yo me ocupo del resto.

-Claro- la pelirroja salió del cuarto.

-Lo siento Dean- éste lo miró- Perdóname, no debí decir esas cosas sobre tu peso y me estoy pasando con mis bromas.

-Gabe…

-Es normal que estés así, tu apetito a aumentado por el embarazo y tu cuerpo se está adaptando al bebé… sabes que me gusta meterme contigo pero me he pasado y lo siento.

-Mmm…

-Mira- indicó la pantalla- ¿De verdad piensas que todo es horrible?- el cazador negó llorando- El milagro de la vida es algo maravilloso y ser capaz de dar a luz a una nueva vida, lo es aún más, este bebé, es fruto del amor que Cas y tú sienten… yo creo- el arcángel lo miró fijamente- Que ahora… te ves mejor que nunca.

-¿Eh?

-El bebé que esperas es un pequeño milagro… que puedas crear vida… te hace alguien maravilloso.

-Gabe…

-¿Crees que Cas va a dejarte por otra persona? Ni de broma, Dean, él está loquito de amor por ti, y desde que vio la primera ecografía, no hace más que hablar de lo lindo que será si se parece a ti, que será el bebé más precioso del mundo y que tendrá a la mejor "madre" del universo.

-¿De… verdad?

-Claro, y yo estoy de acuerdo, ese bebé tendrá una estupenda "madre" y un padre que lo ama, de la misma manera que te ama a ti, así que no pienses tonterías- le acarició el cabello con suavidad- Sabes que hablo idioteces solo para molestarte… es mi manera de demostrarte que si me interesas… te considero parte de mi familia, Dean.

-Gabe.

-Y estoy feliz de ser tío- agregó sonriendo.

-Pero estoy feo… me la paso en el baño o comiendo…

-¿Y qué? Cas sigue amándote, nosotros te queremos y esto lo vale- movió una especie de perilla en la maquina y el rubio abrió un poco los ojos ante el acompasado ruido.

-Eso…

-¿Crees que esto no vale la pena?

El arcángel limpió sus lágrimas y Dean sonrió al oír los pequeños latidos que provenían de su bebé. Claro que valía la pena pasar por todo eso. Un suave aleteo se escuchó en el cuarto y Castiel apareció mirándolo con devoción y cariño, como siempre lo hacía.

-Los dejaré a solas, chicos- el bromista desapareció del cuarto.

-Dean- el moreno se sentó al borde de la camilla para tomar su mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Cas…

-Es un hermoso sonido- dijo el ángel feliz- Te amo, Dean.

-Yo también, Cas… lo siento mucho.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, nadie dijo que sería fácil ser padres pero si estamos juntos, podemos hacerlo, somos una familia, Dean.

-Sí Cas y estoy muy feliz por eso- el ángel le dio un tierno beso para luego abrazarlo- Te quiero mucho, Cas, me haces inmensamente feliz.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados mientras escuchaban los pequeños latidos de su bebé, sin duda valía la pena pasar por todo eso.


	9. Cambios

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Andrea Criss Colfer , lily-castle, Mayrachan1 y angel de acuario. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9**

**Cambios. **

El rubio no le había tomado todo el peso a su situación hasta que estuvo a pocos días de cumplir los cinco meses y su ropa habitual, ya no le cabía. Castiel se encargó de traerle algo más cómodo para que se vistiera. Esos últimos días, las nauseas iban disminuyen hasta que casi desaparecieron, junto con el cansancio, aún seguía con sus cambios de humor pero los demás sabían cómo lidiar con ello. Varias veces descubrió a Sam leyendo en internet sobre el embarazo y comenzó a controlar lo que comía a diario, alegando que debía alimentarse bien para que su "sobrinito o sobrinita" no tuviera problemas. Dean aceptó de mala gana la nueva dieta, aunque su ángel siempre lo consentía con una tarta o lo que se le antojara cuando el castaño no lo vigilaba. Gabriel había dejado sus bromas, después de lo sucedido hace varias semanas, su conducta cambió e incluso era atento con él.

Esa mañana, llegaron a Illinois para investigar unas misteriosas muertes. El rubio se vistió para ayudarle pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que te quedes a descansar.

-Pero Sammy, estoy bien.

-No creo que sea prudente que sigas participando en cacerías, es peligroso para ti y el bebé.

-Pero.

-Es cierto- lo apoyó el moreno- Debes cuidarte, y también a nuestro hijo.

-Pero Cas.

-Estuve leyendo, y sería buena idea que comenzaras a hacer ejercicio- continuó Sam- Pero nada extenuante.

-Sammy… estoy bien y la cacería me mantiene en forma.

-No- lo contradijo el ángel.

-Quiero que descanses ahora – dijo el más alto- Pronto cumplirás los cinco meses y debes cuidarte, recuerda que no tendrás un parto común.

-Bien…- aceptó algo enfadado- Pero solo aceptaré está vez, no me alejarás de las cacerías, Sammy- el ángel se acercó para darle un tierno beso- Cas.

-Por favor, es por tu bien, Dean, descansa.

El rubio obedeció quitándose los zapatos para luego recostarse sobre la cama. No quería admitirlo pero le dolían un poco los pies y se sentía bien estar de esa forma. Tampoco le agradaba la idea de ir a la morgue para revisar los cadáveres, los olores fuertes le provocaban nauseas y eran muy molestos. Sintió un besito en su frente y miró a su pareja.

-Descansa, Dean, regresaremos pronto.

-Sí Cas.

Cuando el rubio cumplió los cinco meses y una semana de embarazo, terminó de notar todos los cambios que había sufrido. Ya no tenía la misma fuerza y vitalidad de antes, a veces sentía que le faltaba la respiración cuando caminaba mucho o hacia fuerza, estaba cansado la mayor parte del tiempo y aún con el ejercicio que hacía a diario, le dolían los tobillos al estar mucho tiempo de pie o caminando. Sara le había recomendado que descansara y no hicieran ningún esfuerzo físico, especialmente porque su condición era más complicada que la de una madre promedio. Fue eso último lo que hizo que su hermano y los ángeles, decidieran que no siguiera participando activamente en las cacerías, podía ayudar buscando información en internet o libros pero nada de ir a terreno o combatir. La idea de retirarse del negocio, lo deprimía un poco pero Castiel y los demás, siempre buscaban la forma de animarlo, consiguiéndolo la mayoría de las veces. Esa tarde, debió quedarse en la habitación mientras los demás se encargaban de la cacería pero Balthazar se quedó con él y ambos estaban recostados sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Dean?

-Algo cansado- suspiró bajito.

-Debe ser genial.

-¿Eh?

-Siento mucha curiosidad sobre cómo se siente.

-¿Estar embarazado?

-Crear vida- aclaró el ángel rebelde colocando su mano en el abultado vientre del menor para acariciarlo despacio- Debe ser bonito.

-Mucho- dijo el rubio sonriendo- Sara tenía razón… todo el malestar quedará en el olvido cuando el bebé nazca… con solo oír sus latidos, me sentí muy feliz… estoy emocionado por ser capaz de sostenerlo en mis brazos.

-Así debió sentirse Dios cuando los creó a ustedes-sonrió- Ni siquiera a nacido pero ya lo adoro y estoy muy emocionado con ser tío.

-Balthy.

-Si soy honesto, no me interesaban los humanos, no era mi problema pero ahora es distinto, me gusta la familia que tenemos, me gusta estar contigo, con Sammy, Gabe y Cassie, y ahora que nuestra familia crecerá… nunca me había sentido así antes- el rubio sonrió- Y mi Cassie, pasó de ser el buen soldado que cumplía órdenes, a vivir y eso es gracias a ti.

-Balthy.

-Estoy muy feliz con esto.

-Yo también… Sammy siempre fue mi mundo… luego de que nuestros padres murieron… jamás soñé con que pudiera tener esto… una persona que con quien quiero compartir una vida, que amo y una familia maravillosa.

-Este bebé nos ha cambiado a todos, Cassie está más feliz y vivo que nunca, Gabe está comenzando a madurar y su vision sobre los humanos está cambiando, Sammy no quita la sonrisa de su carita y tú, estás mejor que nunca, Dean, estoy seguro que le daremos una maravillosa familia a ese bebé.

-Claro que sí, Balthy, nos hemos convertido en una muy buena familia para este bebé, sé que- entrecerró los ojos y gruñó bajito.

-¡Dean!- gritó el ángel rebelde- ¡¿Lo has sentido?! El bebé dio su primera patadita- el cazador colocó una mano en su abdomen.

-Esa debió ser su manera de estar de acuerdo con nosotros.

Sin las nauseas mañaneras y las frecuentes ganas de ir al baño, el rubio podía disfrutar mucho más de su embarazo. Seguía con sus cambios de humor pero tenía el apoyo incondicional de su familia y eso lo animaba. Solía hacer ejercicio en compañía de Sam, aprovechando las mañanas, su hermano también se encargaba de que comiera sanamente. Balthazar y Gabriel se turnaban para ayudarlo con sus ejercicios de relajación mientras que Castiel, se dedicaba todo el tiempo a mimarlo, confortarlo y cuidarlo como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Su aumento de peso, ya había dejado de ser un problema y le importaba bien poco que lo miraran raro en la calle, la única persona que le interesaba su opinión al respecto era Castiel y éste le dejaba muy claro, en todo momento (Especialmente durante el sexo) que es la persona más hermosa del mundo y que lo ama.

Ese día, le tocaba su revisión mensual con Sara, ya no se llevaba mal con la doctora e incluso le agradaba, aún cuando a veces lo sacaba de quicio con sus comentarios. Observó a su bebé en la pantalla sonriendo.

-Muy bien, todo está en orden, Dean, ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Un poco cansado y me duelen los tobillos cuando camino mucho.

-Es algo natural y si le ves el lado bueno, deben estar mimándote mucho- el cazador sonrió.

-Sí, los chicos han sido fantásticos, aún cuando a veces estoy algo gruñón.

-Es natural, cariño, aunque yo diría que estás menos irritable que al comienzo, aunque con seis meses, ya te estás acostumbrando a este cambio.

-Un poco… a veces pienso que es un sueño y… no me gustaría despertar de él- la pelirroja lo miró interesada- Es algo extraño pero… me gusta.

-Esa es la magia del embarazo y si quieres mi opinión, estás mejor que nunca, yo diría que mucho más guapo que la primera vez que te vi.

-Gracias… siento haber sido tan pesado al comienzo.

-No te preocupes, ya me imagino cómo te molestaba Gabe.

-Mucho pero ahora es… un encanto, a veces me molesta pero sé que lo hace en broma y luego se comporta muy bien conmigo… aunque Sammy lo está controlando, ahora que están saliendo, Gabe se porta mejor.

-Ya era hora que sentara cabeza- limpió el gel de su vientre con unos pañuelos desechables- Muy bien, ya terminamos.

-Gracias.

-Es probable que comiences a sentir dolor de espalda, así que trata de no hacer fuerza y no estés mucho tiempo de pie.

-He sentido las pataditas que da el bebé pero a veces duelen más, ¿Eso es normal?

-Claro, no tienes que preocuparte, ahora que está creciendo, también se vuelve más fuerte, es su manera de recordarte que está contigo.

El rubio se sintió más tranquilo con eso, varias veces había bromeado con que el bebé sería un buen jugador de futbol porque lo pateaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Cuando terminó la revisión, Castiel lo esperaba en el pasillo y tomó sus manos dándole un besito en la frente. El ángel había cambiado bastante desde el primer mes que se enteró que serian padres. Ahora era mucho más cariñoso, protector y paternal, lo cual solo reafirmó el pensamiento de Dean, su pareja estaba esforzándose mucho en hacer las cosas bien y le había dejado más que claro que podía ser un excelente padre y también marido. Ese bebé los había cambiado a todos, podía afirmar con absoluta certeza que ahora estaban más unidos que nunca como familia y eso le encantaba.

-¿Todo bien, amor?

-Sí Cas, nuestro bebé está bien- miró al mayor con curiosidad- Oye… ¿de verdad no quieres saber si nuestro bebé será hombre o mujer?- el moreno besó su frente y lo abrazó.

-No importa el género, Dean, eso no cambiará lo mucho que lo amo y que será lo más hermoso que he hecho en mi larga existencia- el rubio sonrió complacido.

-Cas- le dio un besito en los labios- ¿Sabes algo? Definitivamente, serás un padre estupendo.

-Seremos, Dean, estamos juntos- lo corrigió Castiel con una cálida sonrisa- Y eso me hace muy feliz.

-A mí también.


	10. Un aliado inesperado

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Andrea Criss Colfer , Mayrachan1 y Green. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 10 **

**Un aliado inesperado. **

El rubio ya iba en su séptimo mes de embarazo, las tartas que Castiel le daba a escondidas de los demás, estaban comenzando a pasarle la cuenta y le costaba encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir por las noches, ya que su abdomen se había abultado bastante. El ángel le colocaba unas almohadas para que estuviera más cómodo y se quedaba con él para asegurarse de que tuviera solo sueños bonitos. Las cosas iban muy bien pero la calma se acabó de manera abrupta.

Esa mañana, estaban en Illinois para encargarse de otra cacería, todo indicaba que eran demonios los que estaban tras las muertes y parecía ser, uno de encrucijada. Rápidamente pensaron en Crowley pero la descripción que obtuvieron del único sobreviviente apuntaba a una mujer. Dean quería ayudarles pero su condición se lo impedía, apenas podía caminar una hora antes de sentir como si le faltara el aire y los pies le dolieran. Sam se estaba haciendo cargo de todo junto con Balthazar y Gabriel.

-Ya deberían estar aquí- dijo el rubio paseando por el cuarto- ¿Y si les ocurrió algo, Cas?

-Cálmate, todo estará bien- respondió Castiel tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la cama- Mis hermanos cuidaran muy bien a Sam.

-Lo sé pero…

-Intenta relajarte, tienes que estar tranquilo- bajó una mano a su vientre- Ya solo quedan dos meses y medio para que nuestro bebé nazca.

-Cas…- sonrió.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No- tomó la mano de su pareja- Me estás consintiendo mucho, mira cuanto he engordado por tus mimos.

-Mmm, yo creo que te ves muy bien y luces aún más lindo cuando pones esa carita de satisfacción al comer lo que te doy.

El ángel se inclinó para darle un apasionado beso que Dean correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, gimió al sentir esas manos colándose bajo su camiseta. Arremetió contra la boca de su pareja cuando una risita los hizo separarse.

-Si quieren podemos volver después- dijo el bromista con diversión.

-Idiota- soltó el rubio incorporándose para sentarse- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Creo que ya dimos con la identidad de esa mujer- afirmó Sam- Iremos por ella al atardecer.

-Ya veo.

-¿Tienes hambre? Ya casi es hora del almuerzo.

-Sí, ya arruinaron nuestra sesión de sexo, así que me conformaré con comer.

-Que osado estás rubito- el ángel rebelde sonrió- Yo podría ayudarte con eso y dejamos que mi Cassie mire.

-Ni te atrevas o te mando de regreso al cielo- soltó el moreno con seriedad.

-Es una broma, Cassie- le palmeó el hombro sonriendo- No te lo tomes tan literal, hermanito.

Sam le preparó un nutritivo almuerzo y lo devoró en minutos, repitiéndose dos veces más. Su apetito iba en aumento ese mes pero Sara dijo que era esperable, así que no había problemas, además lo compensaba con el ejercicio que realizaba en compañía de su hermano menor.

Pasadas las seis de la tarde, los chicos se alistaron para salir, el rubio tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo ese asunto, así que cuando los tres se fueron, miró fijamente a su pareja.

-Ve con ellos, Cas.

-Dean.

-Por favor.

-Está bien pero quédate aquí y descansa, si necesitas algo me llamas de inmediato.

-Sí, ve por favor.

Se sintió mucho más tranquilo luego de que su ángel fuera a ayudar a los chicos. Se recostó sobre la cama y se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos. Cuando volvió a despertar, ya estaba oscureciendo, miró la hora en su celular que marcaba las siete y media.

-Mmm… tengo hambre- se levantó para revisar las bolsas pero solo encontró cervezas- Mmm…

Recordó que había una tienda cerca de ahí, como a dos cuadras, así que se colocó una chaqueta para el frio y fue a comprar algo. No pasó por alto como el vendedor lo miró de una manera extraña pero simplemente lo ignoró, pagó la tarta y emprendió el camino de regreso al motel. Se encontraba a solo media cuadra cuando dos hombres lo abordaron por la espalda y lo llevaron a un callejón cercano, empujándolo contra la pared.

-Vaya, vaya, así que los rumores son ciertos, Dean Winchester está muy fuera de forma- se giró hacia sus atacantes y vio esos ojos negros.

-Demonios…

-Veamos que tan mal estás.

No perdieron el tiempo en charla y lo atacaron. El rubio se defendió como pudo pero uno de los golpes lo terminó derribando.

-Maldición… Cas…

-Ni te moleste en llamar a tu angelito, se encuentra muy entretenido junto con tus amiguitos- dijo uno de los hombres- Así que es cierto que estás retirado, aunque no me sorprende, estás hecho una bolita.

El cazador quería atacarlo pero entonces, uno de los demonios le dio una patada en el vientre. El rubio sintió un fuerte dolor que lo obligó a permanecer recostado en el suelo y que cada vez parecía crecer en intensidad, manifestándose como dolorosas punzadas.

-Aaaahhh… Mierda… Cas… Cas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Winchester? ¿No aguantas ni una?

Se cubrió el abdomen con las manos y consiguió girarse, recibiendo las patadas en la espalda. El dolor comenzó a hacerse peor, pensó que todo acabaría ahí pero esa molesta y familiar voz llegó a sus oídos.

-Hola chicos, miren lo que me he encontrado- giró un poco la cabeza para mirar al recién llegado.

-Crowley…- murmuró.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, lárgate, nosotros lo encontramos primero- siseó uno de los demonios.

-Pero que forma tan insolente para referirte a tu rey.

-¡Tú no eres rey! Bastardo.

El rey del averno movió la mano para aventarlos contra la pared y bastó con que apretara el puño para acabar con ellos. Los cadáveres cayeron al suelo, inmóviles.

-Eso fue fácil- el mayor lo observó- Realmente estás fuera de forma- Dean gruñó manteniendo sus manos en el abdomen.

-Mierda…

-¿Qué tienes, ardilla? Dudo que te golpearan tan fuerte- fue a su lado para colocar un dedo en su frente- Oh, esto es inesperado.

-Suéltame…- siseó adolorido y volvió a gruñir- Mierda… Cas por favor…- en un gesto que no se esperaba, el demonio lo levantó en brazos- ¡Bájame!

-Cállate, Dean, lo que tienes son síntomas de perdida.

-¿Eh?

-Necesitas asistencia médica o vas a perder a tu hijo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se cargó a esos demonios lo más rápido que pudo. Hace unos minutos había sentido el llamado desesperado de su pareja pero no podía ir a su lado aún. La preocupación pudo más con él y liberó su verdadera forma para acabar con eso rápido.

-Cas- lo llamó el bromista.

-Tenemos que volver.

-Pero el demonio.

-¡Que se joda!

Desapareció de ahí para ir al cuarto del motel pero no encontró a su pareja. Revisó en el baño pero no estaba. Comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando alguien golpeó la puerta, abrió casi corriendo y se quedó mirando a su inesperado invitado.

-Crowley…

-Hola Cas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- hizo aparecer el cuchillo mata-ángeles en su mano derecha.

-Tranquilo tigre, solo he venido a darte un mensaje, tienes que ir con Sara, la ardilla tiene síntomas de perdida y lo llevé con ella.

-¿Eh?

-No me mires así y ve con él, le avisaré a los demás.

El ángel ni siquiera pensó en el raro actuar del demonio, simplemente fue hasta el hospital para buscar a su pareja. Éste se encontraba en urgencias, con una manguera delgada en su brazo derecho y permanecía dormido.

-¡Cas!- se giró hacia la voz- Que bueno que has llegado.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo está Dean?

-Está estable- la pelirroja lo llevó al pasillo para asegurarse que nadie escuchara- Ese hombre que lo trajo, curó la hemorragia interna que tuvo, producto del golpe, le estamos aplicando unos medicamentos para estabilizarlo pero no te preocupes, tanto Dean como el bebé se encuentran bien.

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado- Gracias Sara.

-Dale las gracias a ese hombre, al detener el sangrado de inmediato salvó la vida del bebé o hubiera sido muy probable que no resistiera esto.

-¿Puedo estar con Dean?

-Aún no, espera a que lo estabilicemos y luego lo llevaremos a un cuarto para que descanse, podrás quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Sí.

Esperó algo inquieto en el pasillo hasta que llegó Sam junto con sus hermanos y el demonio. No comprendía que estaba planeando Crowley con todo eso pero no podía negar que gracias a él, su bebé seguía vivo y Dean se encontraba a salvo.


	11. ¿Un tío infernal?

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Andrea Criss Colfer , Mayrachan1, Wanda-Marie840, DaniCalifornia030 y Green (Sí, el bebé va a terminar teniendo tíos de muchas especies XD) . Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capítulo 11 **

**¿Tío infernal? **

Dean abrió los ojos despacio y reconoció la habitación de hospital, poco a poco recordó lo sucedido y se iba a incorporar de golpe pero un par de manos lo detuvo por los hombros. Se calmó bastante al reconocer esos orbes azules.

-Cas…

-¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

-Un poco cansado… Esos demonios…

-No te preocupes, todo está bien.

-Pero…

-El bebé está bien- aclaró el ángel- Gracias a la intervención de Crowley.

-¿Eh?

-Hola chicos.

El nombrado apareció en escena y unos segundos después, entró su hermano menor junto a los dos ángeles. Lo asediaron a preguntas hasta que se quedaron tranquilos. Castiel se sentó al borde de la cama para abrazarlo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí- miró al rey del averno y éste sonrió.

-No tienes que agradecerme, ardilla.

-¿Qué planeas?- preguntó serio- ¿Por qué me has ayudado?

-¿Cómo iba a permitir que esos demonios lastimaran a mis cazadores favoritos?

-Claro, y actuaste por la bondad de tu corazón- soltó rodando los ojos- Habla de una vez Crowley.

-Ustedes son un mal necesario para mí y viceversa, así que mientras me resulten útiles y divertidos, puedo intervenir a su favor.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Sam.

-A pesar de que regresaron a Lucifer a la jaula, y vale decir que con mi ayuda- esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción- Aún quedan varios de sus seguidores molestando y es perfecto para mí, que ustedes se hagan cargo de ellos, esos demonios que te atacaron en el callejón eran unos traidores, de todas formas iba a matarlos- lo miró fijamente- Como sea, estoy más interesado en saber cómo ocurrió eso- indicó su abdomen- Ya tengo claro que Cas te lo ha hecho pero siento curiosidad en saber la razón, ¿Dean Winchester madre?- se rio- Suena a un muy mal chiste, aunque será divertido ser tío.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambos cazadores.

-Es una estupenda idea ¿Verdad? Seré el padrino de un Nephilim.

-¡Ni de broma tendrás algún tipo de relación con mi bebé!- siseó el rubio.

-Cálmate- pidió Castiel tomando su mano- Sara dijo que debías guardar reposo por una semana y no podías alterarte.

-¡No quiero que ese hijo de puta esté cerca de mi bebé!- replicó furioso.

-Gracias a mí, ese bebé sigue con vida- le recordó el demonio- Además, ya lo hablé con los chicos y si tú marido está de acuerdo, eso basta.

-¿Qué…?- miró al ángel indignado- ¡¿Es cierto?!

-Por favor cálmate, tienes que descansar, Sara dijo que…

-¡¿Cómo has podido?!- gritó aún más enojado- ¡No quiero que ese bastardo tenga algo que ver con mi hijo!

-Te recuerdo que también es mío y ahora por favor descansa, luego hablaremos de esto con más calma y.

-¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡No quiero verte, Castiel!

-Dean.

-¡Vete! ¡Y tú también!- indicó al demonio- ¡LARGOOOO!

El moreno quiso abrazarlo pero lo apartó muy enojado y continuó gritando de indignación. Se llevó una mano al abdomen cuando una pequeña punzada de dolor lo invadió. Sam se apresuró en llegar a su lado para indicarle que se recostara.

-Respira profundo, como lo has practicado.

-Sammy.

-Hazlo- obedeció manteniendo los ojos cerrado- Gabe, saca a Cas de aquí, por favor.

-Sí, vamos Cas.

-Pero.

-Ven conmigo- se lo llevó del cuarto.

-Y tú también, vete Crowley, no quiero que sigas alterando a Dean- el demonio sonrió.

-Me iré pero vendré después para ver a mi sobrinito.

-¡No es nada tuyo!- respondió gritando- ¡No te quiero cerca de mi bebé!

-Cálmate- pidió Balthazar acariciándole el cabello- Cierra los ojos.

-Balthy…

-Necesitas estar tranquilo, hazlo por el bebé.

-Sí…

Las caricias del ángel rebelde, y seguramente su gracia, lo hicieron sentir somnoliento hasta se quedó profundamente dormido.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel quería ir con su pareja pero Gabriel se lo impidió y terminó llevándolo a una extraña habitación en donde no podía usar sus poderes.

-Escúchame, Cas, el rubito necesita estar tranquilo, no puedes hacer que pase malos ratos.

-Pero.

-Lo sé, quieres ir con él y lo entiendo muy bien Cas, aunque no fue la mejor idea que aceptaras las condiciones de ese demonio.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Debo mantener a Dean a salvo… y me guste o no, la ayuda de Crowley podría sernos de utilidad.

-Pues no creo que valga la pena mantener tratos con ese sujeto, nosotros podemos cuidarlo.

-¿Así como lo hicimos cuando esos demonios lo atacaron en el callejón? SI no hubiera sido por Crowley, mi bebé estaría muerto y quizás Dean también, no voy a correr ese riesgo.

-Cas.

-Si ese demonio intenta algo, yo mismo lo mataré- el bromista negó despacio.

-No entiendo cómo quieres mantenerlo a salvo con Crowley al lado.

-Gabe…

-Ok pero estaré alerta, cualquier cosa rara que vea, lo mataré sin dudar, no voy a dejar que por tu insensatez mi sobrinito acabe muerto.

-Gracias Gabe.

-En cuanto a Dean, dale un tiempo para que se calme y termine de procesar la noticia, sé que Sammy lo hará comprender tu decisión.

-Pero.

-Sé que estás preocupado pero Dean debe estar tranquilo, hazlo por él y tu hijo.

-Sí…

-Ven, vamos a tomar algo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Al atardecer, Sara le dio el alta pero con la estricta orden de que debía guardar reposo por una semana, no hacer fuerza y mucho menos pasar malos ratos. Balthazar los transportó de regreso al motel y el rubio debió permanecer recostado sobre la cama mientras miraba como su hermano arreglaba los bolsos.

-¿Nos vamos, Sammy?

-Sí, este lugar ya no es seguro y tú debes descansar, así que pasaremos una temporada con Bobby.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo llame hace un rato para avisarle.

-¿Le dijiste que yo…?

-No, creo que eso es algo que debemos decirle en persona.

-Sammy…

-No te preocupes, sé que lo entenderá.

El rubio no estaba muy seguro de eso pero debía cuidarse por el bebé y la casa de Bobby podría considerarse un lugar muy seguro para pasar sus últimos dos meses de embarazo. Escuchó un suave aleteo y unos segundos después aparecieron los dos ángeles en la habitación.

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó el arcángel.

-Sí, Gabe, ayúdame a llevar los bolsos al auto, tú también Balthy.

Ambos ángeles siguieron al cazador fuera de la habitación. El rubio permaneció sentado sobre la cama y se quedó quieto cuando esos cálidos brazos lo rodearon por la cintura. Por unos segundos iba a apartarlo pero Sam habló con él para que intentara comprender al ángel. Para bien o para mal, si Crowley estaba "temporalmente" de su lado, sería un problema menos. Respiró profundo y acarició las manos de su pareja.

-Lo siento Cas…

-Dean.

-No reaccioné bien pero… es una mala idea, "Mantén a tu enemigo cerca" no es algo que quiero practicar con Crowley, mucho menos lo quiero cerca de nuestro hijo.

-Lo sé Dean… pero si ese demonio está de nuestro lado, será un problema menos del cual ocuparnos y podrás estar tranquilo.

-Cas…

-Te amo Dean, te prometo que estaré vigilándolo y no permitiré que te lastime, y mucho menos al bebé.

-Ese demonio no es de fiar… pero sí creo en ti.

-Dean.

-Lo haremos a tu manera.

-Gracias amor.

Abrazó al ángel con fuerza y éste correspondió su gesto, acompañándolo de cálidos besos en sus mejillas. Ambos fueron al Impala, ganándose en los asientos traseros. Castiel le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para mantenerlo a su lado y el rubio afirmó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, quedándose dormido a los pocos segundos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno sabía que era una jugada arriesgada "aliarse" con Crowley pero no tenía más opción, entre menos amenazas hubiera, su pareja estaría más tranquila esos últimos dos meses. El viaje fue largo hasta la casa de Bobby y llegaron por la noche, dos días después. El rubio iba durmiendo a su lado, así que lo bajó con cuidado para luego cargarlo al estilo nupcial. Sam entró rápidamente a la casa y Castiel dejó a su pareja recostada sobre el sillón para luego moverlo despacio.

-Dean- éste soltó un ruido similar a un ronroneo y lo miró somnoliento.

-Cas…

-Ya llegamos.

-Quiero ir al baño…-se incorporó frotándose los ojos y escuchó unos pasos que se acercaron a ellos.

-Bobby a salido- dijo el castaño enseñándole una nota- Al parecer hay una cacería a unos kilómetros de aquí y fue a apoyar a un amigo.

-Mejor así- dijo el rubio levantándose- No sé cómo decirle esto…

-Yo puedo hacerlo- Crowley apareció en la habitación- Hola chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sam algo enfadado.

-Dije que volvería más tarde, te he traído esto, Dean- le pasó una bolsa y éste la tomó dudando antes de sacar el contenido.

-¿Te gusta? Es para mí sobrinito- habló sonriendo con diversión y tomó el pequeño pijama por los hombros- Mira arriba del gorrito, son orejitas, ustedes tienen la creencia que los conejos traen buena suerte.

-¿En serio?- soltó Gabriel cruzándose de brazos- Dudo que se refieran a un conejo negro, esto es un muy mal chiste, incluso para ti, Crowley- el rubio se dio la media vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Dean, ¿Has pensado en el nombre del bebé? Se me ocurren algunos como.

-¡Cállate!- gritó enfadado- ¡Tú no serás nada de mi hijo! Ahora lárgate, bastardo y llévate esa basura de aquí.

Se fue casi corriendo por el pasillo. Castiel miró al demonio fijamente y negó despacio, Crowley parecía entusiasmo con la idea de ser el "tío infernal" de un Nephilim pero al menos, eso confirmó que estaba de su lado y seria ¿un problema menos? Esperaba que sí.


	12. Complicaciones

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Mayrachan1, Green y Wanda-Marie840. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 12**

**Complicaciones. **

Castiel miraba a su pareja fijamente, la doctora le había dicho que debía guardar reposo en cama por una semana pero el rubio se aburrió de estar de ocioso y se levantó al segundo día. Por más que Sam le pidió que volviera a descansar, el cazador se negó y pasó de ellos para ir a la cocina a desayunar. Toma una tarta para comerla con calma antes de suspirar.

-Me duelen los pies- se quejó haciendo morritos.

-Debes descansar- le recordó el ángel- Sara dijo que.

-Ya sé- lo interrumpió suspirando- Pero estoy aburrido de pasar todo el maldito día acostado.

El ángel negó despacio, no tenía caso enfrascarse en una discusión con el rubio, de todas formas no le iba a hacer caso y no quería que se alterara. Gabriel lo molestaba diciendo que consentía demasiado al cazador y que éste lo manejaba como quería pero le daba igual, lo único importante era que Dean estuviera bien. El teléfono de Sam comenzó a vibrar y fue a responder al pasillo antes de regresar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Balthazar.

-Bobby ya terminó la cacería, regresará hoy por la noche- el rubio dejó de comer en el instante y bajó la mirada a su abultado abdomen.

-No te preocupes- lo calmó Castiel revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Él no se enfadará con esto.

-¿Cómo… lo sabes?

-Bobby a cuidado muy bien de ustedes y los quiere como si fueran sus hijos, un padre siempre quiere lo mejor para su hijo, así que sé que no se enfadará contigo porque quiere verte feliz.

-Cas… a veces me sorprendes.

-¿Eh?

-Te amo- lo abrazó mimosamente- Eres el mejor Cas- éste sonrió.

-Yo también te amo.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, consiguió mantener al rubio calmado y recostado sobre el sillón, también ayudó que Gabriel le contará varias historias a Dean, en donde la mayoría, avergonzaron mucho a Sam. Observó a su pareja que se estaba riendo del castaño mientras lo indicaba con el dedo.

-¡Eres un idiota, Gabe! Ya no te quiero- dijo el más alto cruzándose de brazos pero el bromista le rodeó los hombros con un brazo para luego darle un besito en la mejilla.

-No puedes estar sin mí, Sammy, eso me recuerda a lo que pasó hace tres días, verás, Dean, este lindo cachorrito.

-¡Basta Gabe!- ordenó el castaño abalanzándose encima de él para intentar callarlo.

-Jajajaja- el rubio se levantó.

-Dean- el ángel tomó su mano.

-Ya vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño y luego me cuentas lo que pasó, Gabe.

-Claro rubito.

-¡Eso no pasará!

Castiel miró a su pareja que se iba por el pasillo y se volteó a mirar a la parejita que estaba dando vueltas por el suelo, en un vano intento de Sam por callar al arcángel. Balthazar tomó una cerveza riéndose.

-Me encantan estas parejitas, voy a buscarme a alguien también, ¿Tienes otro hermano, Sammy?- el moreno sonrió.

-Solo somos Dean y yo- respondió el cazador para continuar la pelea en el suelo.

El ángel fue a la cocina para traer lo que quedaba de tarta y dárselo a su pareja. Un ruido llamó la atención de los chicos y Sam se levantó casi de un salto.

-Bobby ya llegó- unos segundos después escucharon la puerta y el viejo cazador apareció en escena.

-Hola chicos- saludó el recién llegado.

-Hola- respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

-¿Y Dean?- preguntó curioso.

-En el baño, sobre eso… hay algo que tienes que saber- habló Sam- Verás… primero que nada, Cas y Dean están juntos.

-Mmm, ya lo sabía.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el ángel menor.

-Era cosa de prestar atención a como se miraban, me extrañaría que no estuvieran juntos- el moreno asintió.

-¿Y estás bien con eso?

-Claro, solo me interesa que mis chicos sean felices.

-Que bueno oírlo, Dean estará muy feliz- respondió Castiel sonriendo un poco- Gabe y Sam están juntos.

-¿Qué…?- miró al parcito- ¿Tú y… él?

-Entiendo tu asombro- intervino el arcángel- Alguien tan genial, poderoso, sublime y exquisito como yo, ha sido totalmente cautivado por este lindo cachorrito, es algo difícil de creer.

-Lo que me cuesta creer es que te pongas idiota en estos momentos- soltó Sam suspirando- Pero bueno, ya está dicho, además, hay otra cosa.

-¿Qué? A ver, ¿Con quién te has emparejado, Balthy?- preguntó el mayor mirándolo.

-¿Yo? No, claro que no, soy un espíritu libre.

-¿Entonces?

-Es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo- respondió el menor- A todo esto, ¿Por qué Dean tarda tanto?

Castiel se alertó con esas palabras y se apresuró en ir al baño, encontrando al rubio en el suelo, sosteniéndose el vientre con una mano mientras tenía un gesto de dolor. Se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a la sala de estar, donde se encontraban los demás.

-¡Dean!- el castaño se acercó rápidamente al verlo- ¿Qué tienes?

-Me duele…- susurró apretando las manos contra el sillón- Sammy…

-Deben ser contracciones, ¿Cada cuanto vienen?

-Seguido y duele…

-Esto no es bueno- dijo el Winchester menor- Creo que estás en trabajo de parto.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué ocurre?- preguntó Bobby mirando desconcertado al rubio- ¿Por qué tienes tamaño estomago? ¿Y que es esa mierda de que estás en trabajo de parto? Tú no puedes…- abrió cómicamente los ojos- ¡¿Estás embarazado?!- apuntó al ángel- ¡¿Embarazaste a Dean?!

-Te lo explicaré pero por favor cálmate- pidió Sam- Gabe, hazte cargo de esto, ya vuelvo.

Castiel vio como ambos cazadores se iban a la cocina para hablar. El moreno se arrodilló junto a su pareja para tomarle la mano con suavidad. Balthazar intentaba que realizara los ejercicios de respiración pero no eran muy efectivos.

-Mmm, las contracciones son cada vez más seguidas- dijo el arcángel serio- Tenemos que llevarlo con Sara, es la única que puede hacer la cesaría, iré a avisarle que vamos- desapareció de la habitación.

-Respira rubito- pidió Balthazar sosteniendo su otra mano- Todo saldrá muy bien- el cazador volvió a gruñir de dolor.

-No podemos seguir esperando- dijo Castiel serio- Lo llevaré con Sara.

Iba a levantar a su pareja en brazos cuando el cristal rompiéndose, hizo que cubriera al rubio con su cuerpo para protegerlo. Balthazar se asomó a mirar y negó despacio.

-Esto es malo, Cassie, hay demonios afuera.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?!- Sam entró corriendo junto con Bobby.

-Demonios, nos tienen rodeados- respondió el ángel rebelde.

-Hay que sacar a Dean de aquí- ordenó Bobby, Castiel lo tomó en brazos y se quedó quieto por varios segundos.

-¿Qué esperas?- preguntó el castaño.

-Mmm, creo que tenemos un problema- miró a su hermano y éste intentó usar sus poderes sin éxito.

-Algo o alguien está bloqueando nuestros poderes- dijo Balthazar- No podemos usarlos.

-No… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- soltó Sam aterrado.

-Mierda…- el rubio volvió a quejarse en sus brazos-Cas… el bebé…- el moreno lo pensó unos segundos y miró a su alrededor.

-Gabriel, él salió antes de que esos demonios atacaran, rápido Sam, llámalo y dile que traiga a Sara, no podemos salir ni usar nuestros poderes aquí, así que hay que traerla.

-¡Sí!- se apresuró en llamar.

-Balthazar, ayúdame a cubrir las entradas con sal- el aludido asintió- Cas, llévalo arriba.

-Sí.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado y entró a una de las habitaciones, dejando a su pareja recostada sobre la cama. Tomó su mano con suavidad y miró esas esmeraldas fijamente.

-Respira profundo.

-Cas…

-Estarás bien, Gabe traerá a Sara hasta acá y ella sabrá que hacer.

-Cas… no quiero perderlo…

-Eso no ocurrirá, amor, ambos estarán bien- besó su mano- Yo cuidaré muy bien de ustedes- el rubio sonrió un poco.

-Serás un buen padre, Cas… ya eres una excelente pareja… no podría estar con alguien mejor.

-Dean- éste le acarició la mejilla.

-Todo saldrá bien ¿Verdad?

-Sí Dean, te lo prometo.


	13. Dolor

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, lily-castle, mayrasantanna, Green, (el tío Crowley ya vendrá, se hace desear antes de aparecer) y LadyAniMangaXD. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 13 **

**Dolor. **

Gabriel se alertó cuando escuchó las palabras de su pareja y le contó la actual situación a Sara, advirtiéndole del peligro al cual se expondría, ya que no podía usar su poder cuando estuvieran dentro de la casa. Antes de que su amiga dijera algo, la observó fijamente.

-Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado pero… por favor… no quiero que mi sobrinito o sobrinita muera… y tampoco quiero que algo le ocurra a Dean… ambos son importantes para mí.

-Gabe.

-Por favor… te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida… ven conmigo y.

-Ya basta, Gabriel- respondió la mujer cubriéndole la boca con la mano- Iba a aceptar en cuanto me lo pediste, las advertencias y tu sacrificio estaban demás.

-Sara.

-Yo también le he tomado cariño a tu familia, especialmente a Dean, ha cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que lo trajiste aquí, al igual que todos ustedes.

-Sara…

-Ahora vamos, hay un bebé que está listo para nacer.

-Gracias.

Esperó que la ginecóloga tomara las cosas necesarias para atender a Dean y la llevó hasta la casa de Bobby. Observó como su hermano y el cazador colocaban líneas de sal en las puertas y ventanas mientras que Sam corría de un lado a otro para sellar las demás entradas.

-¡Vayan arriba!- gritó el ángel rebelde- ¡Rápido!

Ambos subieron corriendo las escaleras y fueron a la habitación de donde escucharon el grito del rubio. Sara se acercó rápidamente, dejando sus cosas sobre la cama.

-¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones?- preguntó muy seria.

-Más o menos cinco minutos- respondió el ángel.

-Hay que realizar la cesaría cuanto antes, al no ser un embarazo corriente, no puedes tener al bebé por la vía natural y las contracciones terminaran lastimándolo.

-No… no quiero perderlo- habló el cazador adolorido- Sara…

-Eso no ocurrirá, Dean, necesito que respires profundo.

-Sí…

-Gabe, trae una fuente con agua tibia y algunas toallas limpias.

El arcángel se apresuró en cumplir la petición de la pelirroja. Se apresuró en traer las cosas, mirando como Castiel le ayudaba con los ejercicios de respiración a Dean. Un fuerte ruido llamó su atención, dejó la fuente con agua sobre el velador y se asomó a mirar.

-Maldición… son demasiados… encontraran una manera de entrar- fue a la puerta- Iré a ayudar abajo.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de lo demás aquí- dijo Sara- Ve.

-Gracias.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras para ayudar a los demás.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel miraba la ginecóloga sacaba las cosas de su bolso y en cuanto vio el bisturí, tuvo un mal presentimiento. La mujer comenzó a buscar algo insistentemente hasta que chasqueó la lengua.

-Maldición, he olvidado la anestesia

-Hazlo así…- habló el cazador agitado- Hazlo… me duele… y no quiero que algo le ocurra al bebé…

-Pero Dean, esto te.

-Oye… hay cosas peores… te aseguro que el infierno no es un parque de diversiones, hazlo- el ángel tomó su mano con fuerza.

-Dean…

-Por favor… éste bebé es importante para nosotros… no puedo permitir que algo le ocurra… lo deseo… quiero que esté con nosotros…- Sara lo miró unos segundos.

-Hay muchos riesgos, Dean, una vez que comience a cortar… no podre controlar el sangrado, intentaré hacerlo rápido pero estas no son las mejores condiciones, podrías.

-¡No me importa!- gritó agitado- Por favor Sara… estamos hablando de mi hijo, no hay una sola cosa que yo no haría por él…- el moreno bajó la vista.

-Dean… lo siento… todo esto es mi…

-¡No lo digas! No te atrevas a decir que te arrepientes de esto… porque juro que te daré la paliza de tu vida y enviaré tu emplumado trasero de regreso al cielo.

-Dean…

-Este bebé, es lo más maravilloso que ha podido pasarnos, no quiero que tan siquiera insinúes que fue un error o te arrepientes…

-Pero tú.

-Estaré bien- sonrió un poco- Cas…

-Sí… Sara, procede… yo te ayudaré.

El ángel sostuvo la mano de su pareja con fuerza, no apartó la mirada de ese bello rostro en ningún segundo, ni siquiera cuando los gritos comenzaron. Si tan solo pudiera usar sus poderes, todo sería muy diferente. Se obligó a no pensar en eso, Dean había tomado una decisión y él la respetaría.

-¡Aaaahhh!

El ángel apretó la mano de su pareja con más fuerza y esas esmeraldas lo observaron unos segundos. Castiel usó su mano libre para pasar un pañuelo por la frente del rubio.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, muy bien- lo alentó observándolo- Te amo, Dean, te amo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se volteó hacia las escaleras al oír el grito de su hermano mayor. El arcángel les había dicho que Sara comenzaría con la cesaría y todo parecía indicar que la realizaría sin ningún tipo de anestesia. Se sintió muy impotente, esa no era la manera en que deseaba que su sobrinito o sobrinita llegara al mundo. Un nuevo grito se dejó oír y se forzó a concentrarse en su labor, tenían que encontrar una manera de alejar a los demonios.

-¡Sammy!- el bromista le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la ventana y el cazador obedeció negando despacio.

-Oh no…

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Bobby yendo hacia ellos.

-Mira…- indicó hacia afuera- Planean quemar la casa para sacarnos…

Las cosas estaban yendo de mal a peor y no se le ocurría nada para salir de esa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean intentaba controlarse pero el dolor era demasiado y su único alivio momentáneo, era gritar. Podía sentir la mano de Castiel apretando la suya pero no servía para aplacar el dolor que sentía. Jamás pensó (ni mucho menos quería) que su bebé llegara al mundo de esa forma. Apenas podía escuchar otra cosa que no fueran sus gritos. Por unos segundos recordó a su madre, y se preguntaba si ella había pasado por lo mismo cuando los tuvo a ellos.

-Aguanta- le costó pero consiguió enfocar a Sara y luego cerró los ojos- No te duermas, Dean, te necesito despierto.

El rubio comenzó a sentir una pequeña sensación de somnolencia, cuya causa reconoció de inmediato: Perdida de sangre. Sus parpadeos eran cada vez más largos. Sintió una mano en su mejilla y logró enfocar la vista en esos orbes azules.

-Puedes hacerlo, Dean…- la voz del ángel sonaba algo extraña- Sé que puedes… por favor…- Un fuerte ruido lo hizo reaccionar un poco y unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Tienes que darte prisa! Uno de los demonios prendió fuego a la casa y…

Hizo un último esfuerzo para girar un poco la cabeza y observó a su hermano menor, que tenía un gesto raro en la cara. Una nueva punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo y lo hizo gritar, bajó una mano hasta su abdomen, tocando algo cálido y viscoso.

-¡Detente!- Sam se acercó rápidamente para apartar a Sara- ¡Hay que detener el sangrado o va a morir! ¡No dejaré que eso pase! ¡No lo permitiré!

-Sammy basta- murmuró el rubio- Mi bebé va a nacer… y ni tú… ni nadie… lo impedirá…

-Dean…

-Ya has oído a tu hermano- intervino Sara- Esta es su decisión y debes respetarla, intentaré apresurarme- la pelirroja le acarició la mejilla despacio- Lo estás haciendo bien Dean, muy bien…

La ginecóloga continuó con lo suyo y el rubio apretó la mano de Castiel con fuerza. Le estaba doliendo bastante pero a diferencia de cualquier otro dolor que hubiera sentido en el pasado, ese era el único que sería el preludio para algo hermoso y por ello, iba a soportarlo hasta el final.


	14. Un poco de ayuda, no viene mal

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, lily-castle, Adriana, mayrasantanna, Guest y Green. Para quienes se preguntaban dónde estaba tío Crowley, le gusta salvar el día a último minuto. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 14**

**Un poco de ayuda, no viene mal. **

Sam miraba en silencio como Sara continuaba con la cesaría. Había un montón de sangre en las sabanas y su hermano lucia muy pálido. Quería insistir en que no siguieran con eso pero vio el rostro de Castiel y comprendió que esa decisión correspondía a Dean, ellos solamente podían aceptarla, esperando lo mejor. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo, Gabriel, Balthazar y Bobby entraron rápidamente e hicieron una línea de sal en la puerta.

-¡Los demonios entraron!- gritó el arcángel- No pudimos retenerlos por más tiempo.

Los recién llegados se quedaron mirando la escena sobre la cama hasta que los fuertes ruidos tras la puerta captaron su atención.

-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- preguntó Balthazar- Sin nuestros poderes… son demasiados demonios…- se miraron entre ellos.

-Hay algo- dijo Bobby serio- Podría ser nuestra única opción.

-¿Cuál?- interrogó Sam.

-Crowley.

-Es una pésima idea- soltó el arcángel.

-¡Es lo único que tenemos!- respondió Bobby e indicó hacia la cama- ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Dean! No podemos rendirnos.

-Tienes razón- afirmó el más alto- Vamos a llamar a Crowley.

Sam hizo un plan simple, los ángeles y él se encargarían de los demonios mientras que Bobby realizaba la invocación para traer al rey del averno. Era una locura pero no tenían nada mejor en ese momento y Dean no aguantaría mucho más.

Lograron abrirse camino entre los cerca de siete demonios que estaban en el pasillo y las escaleras. Cubrieron a Bobby hasta que consiguió todo para llamar al rey del averno pero nada ocurrió.

-¡¿Por qué no aparece?!- gritó Sam matando a uno de los demonios- ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¡Aparece, bastardo!- gritó el cazador mayor.

Los demás demonios no tardaron en entrar y consiguieron quitarles las armas para reducirlos. Sam vio como tres hombres iban a las escaleras. Castiel no sería capaz de proteger al rubio y a Sara. Consiguió matar al sujeto sobre él y se abalanzó sobre los otros dos, impidiéndoles el paso. Uno de ellos lo golpeó en el rostro antes de tomarlo por el cuello.

-Se acabó, Winchester.

El castaño vio como una mujer subía las escaleras con parsimonia, iba a llegar al segundo piso cuando esa silueta familiar apareció y la tomó por el cuello con fuerza.

-¿Alguien pidió un milagro?

Mató al demonio sin problemas y luego apareció abajo para tomar el cuchillo mata-demonios, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Han cometido un grave error, chicos.

-¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en la perra de los Winchester?- soltó uno de los hombres retrocediendo despacio.

-¿No lo saben? Se han metido con los cazadores equivocados, especialmente porque Tío Crowley se enfadará si tocan a su pequeñín.

El rey del averno acabó con todos los demonios que habían conseguido entrar a la casa y luego se quedó mirando al par de ángeles y finalmente al cazador.

-¿Me han llamado chicos?

-¡Llegas tarde!- gritó Gabriel.

-Esperaba un "Gracias", como sea, ¿Dónde está la ardilla?

Sam reaccionó ante esas palabras y subió corriendo las escaleras junto con los ángeles y el rey del averno. Entró al cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo pero se quedó quieto al escuchar un agudo llanto y vio como Sara tenía un bultito en sus brazos que luego se lo entregó a Castiel.

-Es…- se acercó despacio.

-Felicidades- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo- Es un precioso niño.

El castaño iba a decir algo pero entonces reparó en el ángel que sostenía a su hijo. Jamás, en todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, había visto una sonrisa tan cálida y feliz en los labios de Castiel, en ese momento supo que iba a ser un muy buen padre.

-Chicos- los llamó la mujer- Hay que detener el sangrado o Dean…

-Yo me encargo de eso- Crowley se acercó para tocar el vientre del rubio y curar la herida.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre- dijo Sara- Necesita una transfusión, hay que llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes.

-Crowley- lo llamó Sam- Por favor… ayuda a Dean.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué lo haría? Uno de ustedes menos, es ideal para mí.

-¡Por favor!- suplicó llorando- Dijiste que nosotros éramos un mal necesario… Por favor…

-Contigo me basta, Sammy.

-Entonces hazlo por el bebé… no puedes dejarlo sin uno de sus padres…

-Crowley por favor- pidió Castiel mirándolo fijamente- Te lo ruego… ayuda a Dean.

Sam se encontraba listo para arrodillarse y suplicar (así de desesperado estaba) pero se percató de la forma en que el rey del averno se quedó mirando el bultito que sostenía Castiel. Llevó un dedo para acariciarle la mejilla al bebé, quien lo tomó con su pequeña manito. Fueron unos breves segundos pero podía jurar, que vio a Crowley sonriendo sin una pizca de mala intención o maldad.

-Lo llevaré al hospital pero con dos condiciones.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se sentía su cuerpo muy liviano y una extraña sensación de bienestar en su cuerpo. Por unos segundos pensó en entregarse a esa luz blanca que lo rodeaba pero entonces escuchó la voz de su ángel llamándolo.

"Cas…"

"Dean, te estamos esperando"

Sintió algo cálido en su mano derecha y se dejó llevar por esa sensación tan familiar que le recordaba a su amado ángel. Poco a poco consiguió abrir los ojos, parpadeando varias veces antes de ser capaz de registrar el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Mmm…

-Dean- movió un poco la cabeza para mirar al dueño de esa voz.

-¿Cas…?

-Hola amor- el moreno se acercó para darle un besito en la frente y sostener su mano- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cansado… ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el hospital, perdiste mucha sangre y tuvieron que hacerte una transfusión.

-Mmm…- tardó unos segundos en procesar esas palabras- ¡El bebé!- quiso levantarse pero el mayor se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo, Dean, nuestro hijo se encuentra bien, a pesar de que fue- hizo un gesto de pensar algo- Prematuro, le están haciendo algunos exámenes para descartar cualquier problema pero Sara dijo que estuviéramos tranquilos, todo se ve muy bien.

-Menos mal- suspiró aliviado- ¿Y los chicos?

-Afuera, están ansiosos por verte.

-¿Ocurre algo? Tienes un gesto raro en la cara.

-Verás… las cosas estuvieron muy mal y esos demonios estuvieron a punto de matarnos.

-Cas, no me asustes.

-Las cosas no empeoraron porque… Crowley nos ayudó.

-¿Qué…?

-Se encargó de los demonios y te curó, deteniendo el sangrado de la cesaría.

-Cas…

-Sé lo que dijiste y lo que piensas pero te ayudó, te salvó la vida y por eso estoy muy agradecido.

-Mmm… supongo… que… le debemos una muy grande.

-Dean- esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un besito en la frente.

-Cas…

-Le diré a los demás que entren.

El rubio se rio cuando Sam y Balthazar se abalanzaron sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lo asediaban a preguntas sobre su estado de salud. Luego de que terminaron el interrogatorio, comenzaron a comentarle sobre la preciosura que tenían por sobrino.

-Tiene los mismos ojitos que mi Cassie- habló el ángel rebelde.

-Y se parece a ti- agregó Sam sonriendo- Es una lindura.

-Quiero verlo- pidió Dean inquieto- Necesito verlo- pasaron unos minutos cuando la pelirroja entró a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, ¿Y mi bebé?

-Le hicimos unas pruebas y se encuentra en excelentes condiciones, a pesar de que nació prematuro, tiene el peso y la estatura adecuada, felicidades Dean, tienes un saludable niño.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pidió sonriendo- Por favor.

-Claro, lo traerán aquí muy pronto, te daré las indicaciones de cómo debes alimentarlo, tendrán que darle una leche especial.

-Sí.

Dean estuvo ansioso hasta que una enfermera entró con un pequeño bultito en sus brazos, se lo entregó con sumo cuidado antes de salir de la habitación. El rubio bajó la mirada, encontrándose con dos pequeños ojitos azules. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios y llevó un dedo para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.

-Hola hijo, eres precioso- lo levantó con cuidado para darle un besito en la frente.

-Toda una lindura- dijo una voz familiar.

-Crowley.

-Hola, veo que ya todo está en orden.

-Mmm… gracias a ti.

-¿Eh?

-Gracias… por ayudarnos…- el rey del averno sonrió divertido.

-Me debes una muy grande, Dean pero ya pensaré como se los cobraré. Traje esto para mi sobrinito- chasqueó los dedos y le colocó el pijama de conejito al bebé. El rubio intentó mantenerse sereno.

-Te dije que botaras esa cosa.

-Es lindo- intervino Castiel.

-Así es, hazle caso a tu angelito.

-No lo quiero.

-Es una pena, tu marido ya aceptó mis condiciones.

-¿Condiciones?

-Sí, le pedí dos cosas a cambio de traerte al hospital, la primera es que el bebé use ese pijama, y otros más que le traeré muy pronto- dijo divertido- Y segundo, saluda al nuevo padrino de tu hijo.

-Ah, entonces…. ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!- gritó indignado y antes de que reaccionara, ese demonio sostenía a su bebé en brazos.

-Hola pequeñín, eres muy afortunado, tu padrino es el rey del infierno y eso te dará ciertos privilegios que conocerás cuando crezcas.

-¡Cas!- gritó el rubio.

-Basta de alegatos- respondió su pareja sonriendo y le dio un beso- No es momento para estas peleas, tenemos un precioso hijo en nuestros brazos, ¿No te basta eso para ser feliz?

-Mmm… claro que sí pero Crowley.

-Son solo detalles, amor- el cazador suspiró.

-Bien… serás el padrino de nuestro bebé pero pobre de ti que lo lleves por el mal camino o intentes algo, porque te juro que te mato- el demonio se rio.

-¿Ves? Así es tu madre, espero que no heredes su boquita o te meterás en muchos problemas.

Dean negó despacio, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar a Crowley como el padrino de su bebé. Sintió una caricia en su mejilla y miró a su amado ángel, que le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, la cual fue suficiente para hacer que pensara que todo estaría bien.


	15. ¿Un buen papá?

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, mayrasantanna, lily-castle, kayriu, Anna y Green. En este capitulo escogerán el nombre para el bebé. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 15 **

**¿Un buen papá? **

Gabriel observaba con suma atención la acalorada discusión que había en la habitación. El rubio aún tenía que permanecer en el hospital un día más y Sara vino a visitarlos, diciéndoles que ahora que las cosas se calmaron, debían colocarle un nombre al bebé, y nadie quedó fuera de la discusión, Sam, Balthazar, Bobby e incluso Crowley estaban opinando al respecto.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- gritó Dean indicando al demonio- ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre que le pondré Luzbel a mi hijo?

-Hay que conmemorar la ocasión, se cargaron a Lucifer y se merece un pequeño tributo- respondió con diversión- Y me parece perfecto, un Nephilim dignificará ese nombre.

-Cierra la maldita boca antes de que te golpee.

-Ya basta amor- pidió Castiel manteniéndolo abrazado- A mí me parece una muy buena idea que quieras llamarlo como tu padre, él fue un buen hombre y sé cuanto lo quieres.

-Cas.

-A mí también me gusta- dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

-Entonces se llamara John- decretó Dean.

-Aún falta el segundo nombre- habló Bobby.

-¿Por qué dos nombres?- preguntó el ángel menor ladeando un poco la cabeza- ¿No basta con uno?

-No comiences de nuevo, Cas- pidió el rubio suspirando- ¿Acaso quieres dejar a nuestro hijo sin apellido también? La tierra no funciona como el cielo.

-¿Y qué les parece Cassie?- sugirió Balthazar.

-Ese es nombre de niña- respondió Sam.

-Vamos bolita, ¿Cómo puedes tardar tanto en escoger un nombre?- soltó Gabriel- ¿Y qué tal Honey? ¿O Candy? ¿Sweet? ¿O caramelin? ¿Chocolate? ¿Bastón de caramelo? ¿Fresas con crema?- comenzó a salivar más de lo necesario- Necesito un dulce- apareció un chocolate en su mano derecha.

-Calla a tu marido, Sammy.

-No le hagas caso, Dean- respondió su hermano- Además, creo que ya tienes claro que otro nombre te gustaría para mi sobrinito.

-Si- sonrió un poco- Pero debe ser Cas quien escoja el otro nombre, me parece lo más justo.

-Mmm, yo no tengo problemas con que lo escojas tú- respondió el moreno- Yo soy muy feliz con tenerte a ti y a nuestro hijo.

-Eres un encanto, Cas- lo besó sonriendo- Entonces ya sé cual quiero que sea su otro nombre- Miró al cazador mayor- Quiero que sea Bobby.

-¿Eh?

-Eres como mi segundo padre y quiero que mi hijo lleve el nombre de dos personas muy importantes en mi vida, a quienes quiero y admiro mucho, has hecho mucho por mí, por Sammy, por mi padre, por mi familia- Sam sonrió asintiendo- Para mí sería un honor, que también aceptaras ser el padrino de mi hijo.

-¿Dos padrinos?- el rubio se rio.

-No somos una familia convencional.

-Míralo así- dijo Crowley pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Bobby- Yo soy el padrino y tú la madrina, hacemos una pareja encantadora.

-Acepto pero me vuelves a llamar madrina y será lo últimos que dirás, bastardo.

Los demás se rieron ante la infantil pelea que comenzó entre el cazador y el demonio. Gabriel abrazó a su pareja con una sonrisa, le emocionaba mucho la idea de ser tío y también estaba sintiendo un poco de envidia, ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio se giró sobre la cama al oír los llantos de su bebé, estaba por levantarse pero Castiel lo detuvo y le dio un beso.

-Sigue durmiendo, yo iré.

-Cas…

Observó como su pareja desaparecía del cuarto y de todas formas se levantó. Desde que le dieron el alta del hospital, hace una semana, decidieron quedarse con Bobby una temporada. El moreno se hacía cargo del bebé por las noches y así le permitía descansar. Durante el día, todos le ayudaban a cuidar al pequeño John. Sam solía prepararle la mamadera del medio día para dársela puntualmente, por las mañanas lo hacia Balthazar y Gabriel, por la tarde lo hacía Bobby y en la noche, Dean le daba su mamadera para luego mecerlo con suavidad y cantarle "Hey Jude". Jamás había siquiera soñado con que algo tan maravilloso como eso le pudiera ocurrir.

Fue hasta la habitación contigua, un pequeño estudio que arreglaron para que fuera el cuarto del bebé. Se asomó en silencio y vio como Castiel cargaba al pequeño John mientras cantaba una canción de cuna. Quizás la voz del ángel no era tan melodiosa como la de él pero le encantaba verlo y escucharlo. El bebé se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos y el moreno lo dejó en su cuna con suavidad para luego darle un besito en la frente.

-Lo sabía.

-Dean- esos orbes azules lo miraron fijamente.

-Eres un buen papá, Cas, estupendo- el moreno sonrió.

-He aprendido del mejor- lo abrazó por la cintura para besarlo- Vamos a la cama, quiero que descanses.

-Gracias por cuidarme tanto, bonito, te amo.

-Yo también, Dean.

El beso comenzó a subir en intensidad y el rubio terminó contra la pared mientras el ángel colaba las manos bajo su camiseta. Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente y el cazador sonrió.

-Vamos a la cama, Cas, no queremos que nuestro pequeño se despierte ¿Verdad?

-Tienes toda la razón, al único que quiero bien despierto es a ti- dijo con sensualidad y bajó una mano a la entrepierna de su pareja.

- Cama- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de besarlo con gula.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel fue a ver su sobrinito mientras Sam se daba una ducha tibia para reponerse de la apasionada noche de amor que tuvieron. No se sorprendió al encontrar a su hermano ahí. Balthazar sostenía al bebé con un brazo mientras le daba la mamadera y lo mecía con suavidad.

-Parece que no solo Cas será un buen padre.

-Pensé que estarías jugueteando con tu amorcito.

-Está bañándose, jugamos mucho ayer- se acercó para mirar al pequeño con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás preciosura?- le acarició la mejilla con suavidad- Eres un encanto y ni siquiera que te parezcas a tu madre, lo arruina.

-Oye- Dean entró a la habitación cruzándose de brazos- Eres un idiota, Gabe, no cambiarás.

-Claro bolita- el rubio lo miró fijamente y el arcángel fue a su lado para tocarle el abdomen- Deberías ponerte en forma, bolita.

-No me digas así- respondió molesto y se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos rodeándolo por la cintura.

-Eres perfecto para mí, Dean- dijo Castiel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cas- se giró sonriendo- Te amo.

-Ya no lo molestes- habló Balthazar girándose a ellos mientras miraba al bebé- Además, pronto volverá a estar en forma, el sexo es lo mejor para bajar de peso.

El rubio se colocó muy rojo y salió de la habitación indignado, a diferencia de Castiel, que fue hasta su bebé y el mayor se lo entregó con cuidado.

-Ya terminó su desayuno- le enseñó la mamadera vacía- Ahora tiene que descansar.

-Los veo abajo, chicos, tengo la sensación que pasará algo divertido.

Apareció en la cocina, donde estaba su pareja preparando el desayuno en compañía de Bobby mientras que Dean tomaba una cerveza. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que los dos ángeles se unieran para comer con ellos.

-¿Y John?- preguntó el rubio.

-Lo dejé durmiendo- respondió el ángel sonriendo.

-Apenas llora- dijo Sam tomando un café- Se porta muy bien mi sobrinito.

-Heredó esa parte de Cassie.

-O de lo contrario estaría haciendo berrinches cada dos por tres- soltó Gabriel.

-¡Calla a tu marido, Sammy! Eres irritante- soltó mirando al bromista. Éste iba a decir algo cuando escucharon al bebé llorando. El rubio se levantó rápidamente al igual que Castiel pero alguien apareció frente a ellos.

-Ya lo tengo controlado, chicos, no se molesten- el demonio mantenía abrazado a su sobrinito mientras lo mecía despacio.

-Crowley- soltó observando al rey del averno- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por el vecindario y quería ver a mi sobrinito.

-Avisa cuando vendrás- dijo el cazador serio.

-Espero que el bebé no herede tu carácter.

-Lo mismo dije yo- habló Gabriel sonriendo- Pero para suerte de todos, el pequeño John sacó el carácter de Cas.

-Perfecto, ahora hay dos idiotas de los que debo cuidarme- soltó Dean enfadado.

-Tú también piensas que es genial que se parezca más a Cas, bolita.

-¡No me digas así!

El rubio tomó al bebé en brazos para ir directo a la habitación. Castiel los miró negando despacio y estaba por ir con su pareja pero el demonio lo detuvo.

-Ten- le pasó otro pijama, este tenía orejitas de gato y una pequeña colita- Y asegúrate de quitarle el enojo a la ardilla, menos mal que el bebé no será como él.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- dijo Gabriel- Auch- se quejó cuando Sam le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-Deja de molestar a Dean.

-Sé qué piensas lo mismo que yo, cachorrito.

-Gabe tiene razón- habló Bobby- Imagínate que sea como Dean, no estoy para cuidar pequeños diablillos.

Sam se rio al igual que Balthazar. Castiel solo sonrió antes de desaparecer y el bromista abrazó a su pareja con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Gabe?

-¿Te gustaría Sammy?- el más alto lo miró sin entender- ¿Convertirte en madre?- colocó su mano en el abdomen del cazador pero este se levantó de golpe, de no ser porque Balthazar lo sostuvo, se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo- Sammy.

-¡Ni te atrevas o te juro que te regreso al cielo!- el bromista se rio divertido.

-No serías capaz, cachorrito, ahora ven aquí, creo que yo también quiero ser padre.

-¡Aléjate de mí, idiota!

Su pareja salió corriendo de la cocina y Gabriel se dedicó a perseguirlo. Jamás haría algo en contra de la voluntad de su querido cazador pero era divertido molestarlo un poco. Además, quién sabe, quizás terminaría cediendo y si era honesto, la idea de tener un hijo con Sam, sonaba muy tentadora.

-Ven, Sammy.

-¡No me toques!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel apareció en el umbral de la puerta y vio a su pareja recostada en la cama, manteniendo a su hijo sobre él mientras el pequeño estiraba sus manitos para tocar el rostro del rubio.

-¿Sabes algo, pequeño? Si te pareces a tu papá, serás un niño precioso y maravilloso. Tienes al mejor padre del mundo y yo sería muy feliz si te pareces a él, ¿Te digo un secreto? Al principio… no pensé que esto funcionaria.

El ángel permaneció en silencio. Comprendía perfectamente las aprensiones de su pareja, después de todo, fue él quien le impuso que tuvieran un hijo y ni siquiera se lo preguntó. No le extrañaría que siguiera enfadado con él por eso.

-Pensé que todo se arruinaría… ya no podría seguir en la cacería y el embarazo no es fácil…- suspiró antes de sonreír- Pero ahora entiendo las palabras de Sara y tiene mucha razón, todo lo demás da lo mismo cuando ahora te puedo tener entre mis brazos, eres la cosita más linda del mundo y pensar que eres el fruto del amor entre Cas y yo… eso me hace inmensamente feliz, eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarnos, te quiero mucho.

Castiel sonrió con esas palabras y se acercó a la cama, procurando que el rubio notara su presencia. Se recostó junto a ellos para acariciar la espalda de su pequeño, quien estiró una manito para tomar uno de sus dedos.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz, Dean, sé que no fue correcto lo que hice al comienzo pero ahora… Esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido… no solo puedo estar junto a la persona que amo- miró al cazador sonriendo- Sino que también, tengo la dicha de que podemos tener este precioso hijo y siento que- Esbozó una cálida sonrisa- Tenemos una maravillosa familia y no podría pedir nada más para ser feliz.

-Cas.

-Te amo Dean.

-Yo también Cas y para que conste, estoy seguro que serás un muy buen papá- ambos se dieron un tierno beso- Pero nada de hacer cosas a mis espaldas, ¿Lo prometes?

-Sí Dean, cuando tengamos a nuestro siguiente hijo, te avisaré.

-No quise decir eso, Cas, no sé si.

El ángel lo calló con un apasionado beso y luego ambos permanecieron abrazados junto con su pequeño hijo. Castiel miró a las dos personas más importantes en su vida y esbozó una sonrisa, jamás había pensado que estaría de esa manera, antes solo obedecía al cielo, luego se rebeló para seguir a los Winchester y después de tanto sufrimiento y desesperación, tuvieron una recompensa. Quizás Dios había vuelto a intervenir a su favor y la idea lo hacía sonreír. Por fin tenía todo lo que podía desear y no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

N.A: Queda un capítulo más y el epilogo para que la historia se acabe. Gracias por leer, Saludos! :3


	16. Las primeras veces son invaluables

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, lily-castle, mayrasantanna, ángel de acuario y Green. Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 16 **

**Las primeras veces son invaluables. **

Ya habían pasado siete meses desde que nació su hijo. El rubio guardaba como uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, cuando el pequeño gateó hacia él en la cama y cuando lo tomó en brazos, sonrió. Sam le había dicho que debían estimular al bebé para que se desarrollara, así que por eso se encontraba sentado en el suelo jugando con su hijo y unos cubitos mientras intentaba enseñarle los colores. Sam decía que lo mejor era hablarle al bebé, para que aprendiera a comunicarse. Apenas balbuceaba un par de letras sueltas pero le encantaba cuando se reía, incluso era capaz de mantenerse sentado en el suelo sin ayuda. Se emocionó un montón cuando su hermano le dijo, que en cualquier momento podría decir su primera palabra.

-Pero mira qué bonita torre has armado- lo felicitó sonriendo y el pequeño gateó para salir del cuarto- ¿A dónde vas?

Lo siguió manteniéndolo bien vigilado. Sam le aconsejó que lo dejara explorar lo que quisiera, así conocería su entorno y se adaptaría más rápido. También le dijo que no se preocupara si lo encontraba comiendo tierra o echándose cualquier cosa a la boca, eso ayudaba a los bebés a fortalecer su sistema inmune. El castaño se había vuelto una guía andante sobre el desarrollo del bebé.

-La cocina es peligrosa, John- el niño entró gateando y fue hasta donde estaba su padre para tironearle el pantalón. Castiel lo tomó en brazos con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?- el pequeño soltó un montón de balbuceos que Dean no comprendió pero el ángel asintió- Ok, eso haremos.

-¿Eh? No es justo, siempre que quiere algo, te busca a ti- soltó el cazador algo molesto y el moreno se acercó para darle un beso- Cas…

-Me busca, porque a John le gusta que juguemos.

-Mmm…

-Y porque le gusta dibujar conmigo, ¿Quieres venir?

-No- respondió haciendo morritos y el ángel sonrió mientras el pequeño agitaba las manos para intentar tocar al rubio.

-¿Seguro? John quiere que vengas, ¿Quieres que mamá dibuje con nosotros?

-Cas… no me digas así- pidió mirándolo- Soy su papá.

-En las familias hay un padre y una madre.

-¿Y porque tengo que ser yo?- preguntó haciendo un berrinche que hizo reír al pequeño.

-Porque quien da a luz a estos maravillosos milagros, son las madres.

-Cas…

-¿Verdad John?- el niño agitó las manos mientras sonreía- Me ha dado la razón.

-Eres malo, Cas… sabes que no puedo negarte nada y a ti tampoco, precioso- le dio un besito a su hijo- Vayan a jugar, yo aprovecharé de comer algo, tengo hambre, ¿A qué hora regresaran los chicos?

-Bobby llamó hace un rato, ya terminaron con el nido, así que volverán pronto.

-Mmm…- suspiró.

-¿Querías ir a cazar con ellos?- preguntó el ángel mirándolo fijamente.

-No te negaré que al comienzo sí pero- acarició la cabecita del pequeño John, quien tenía una amplia sonrisa- No hay nada mejor que estar con ustedes y no quiero separarme de mi pequeño, Sammy dijo que pronto podría decir su primera palabra.

-Dean…

-Lo he visto, gatear, sonreír, reír, quedarse sentado, no me perderé sus primeras veces por ninguna tonta cacería- el moreno sonrió.

-Ese es mi chico, cuando termines tu tarta ven con nosotros.

-Sí.

Observó como ambos se dirigían de regreso a la sala de estar y revisó unas bolsas para tomar el último pedazo de tarta que quedaba. Desde que nació John, no había vuelto a participar en una cacería, y si bien, al comienzo se deprimía un poco, ahora no le daba importancia, realmente no se quería perder ninguna de las primeras veces de su querido hijo y mucho menos separarse de él. Terminó su tarta y sacó uno de los envases con los colados que compraban para el pequeño. Escogió una papilla de manzana y luego de sacar una cuchara, fue a la sala de estar. Observó como el niño estaba dibujando algo muy concentrado para luego enseñárselo a Castiel.

-Excelente trabajo, eres muy inteligente- le dio un besito en la frente- Vamos a repasarlo de nuevo, si haces esto, ¿Qué le ocurriría a quienes son como papá?- el pequeño se dejó caer al suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos antes de sentarse de nuevo para indicar hacia arriba- Muy bien, hijo.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Dean se acercó curioso y miró el dibujo para negar despacio- ¿Qué le estás enseñando, Cas? ¿Por qué hay un sello anti-ángeles ahí?- se cruzó de brazos algo enojado- Apenas tiene siete meses y ya le enseñas esas cosas, no quiero que mi hijo aprenda a ser cazador.

-Es por seguridad, Dean, Sam dijo que era una buena forma de enseñarle, nunca se sabe cuando hay que estar preparados, mira, le he enseñado también a dibujar una trampa del diablo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ayer, cuando saliste a comprar con Balthy, dibujó una en el suelo y luego llamamos a Crowley.

-Por Dios, Cas, deja de enseñarle esas cosas a John.

-Pero nos divertimos, ya que no podía salir de la trampa y nuestro pequeño le pintó la cara con un marcador azul a cambio de liberarlo, es muy astuto, en eso se parece a ti.

-Cas…

Esbozó una sonrisa al imaginarse la escena. Tomó al pequeño en brazos para sentarse en el sillón y darle de comer.

-No deberías hacer esas cosas, John, tu padre no debía enseñarte eso- el niño lo miró sin entender- ¿Te diviertes?- asintió sonriendo- Bueno… está bien, sigue enseñándole Cas pero nada peligroso, ¿Entendido?

-Sí Dean- se sentó junto a él y el teléfono del rubio sonó- Yo seguiré dándole la comida.

-Gracias Cas- el ángel sentó al niño en sus piernas y siguió dándole la papilla de manzana mientras el rubio se levantó para responder- Sammy, ¿Cómo les fue?

-Todo en orden, no te preocupes pero surgió un pequeño imprevisto y tardaremos un poco en llegar.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada serio, tranquilo, es que esos vampiros tenían personas secuestradas.

-Ya veo.

-Nos veremos por la noche.

-Nos vemos- se volvió a sentar- Llegaran en un par de horas.

-¿Te parece que llevemos a John al parque? Así podrá jugar con otros niños y divertirse.

-Sí, la otra vez estaba muy a gusto con Amy en la caja de arena, muy bien, vamos al parque.

Castiel le cambió la ropa al pequeño y luego los transportó a un parque cercano. Hace un mes que habían comenzado a llevarlo ahí (por consejo de Sam) y el pequeño rápidamente se entendió con una niña que jugaba en la caja de arena, Amy, fue así como conocieron a Molly, una madre soltera que trabajaba bastante para mantener a su pequeña hija pero contaba con la ayuda de sus padres y eso le facilitaba las cosas. El rubio se sentó en una de las bancas y miró como Castiel llevaba a John hasta el columpio para subir ambos. El pequeño lo miraba de vez en cuando para saludarlo con la mano y Dean correspondía su gesto con una sonrisa. Su vida no podía ser mejor en ese momento. Esa tarde Molly no llegó y el rubio supuso que estaría ocupada con el trabajo pero de todas formas su pequeño se divirtió jugando con otros niños en la caja de arena mientras el ángel los vigilaba de cerca. Varias mujeres lo miraban enternecidas, seguramente al pensar en el estupendo padre que era. El cazador se sintió celoso y a los pocos minutos no aguantó, fue hacia él para darle un apasionado beso.

-Dean.

-Me estaba aburriendo allá y quería verte.

-Estabas celoso- lo corrigió el moreno sonriendo- Y has venido a reafirmar que te pertenezco.

-¿Y qué?- soltó cruzándose de brazos y desvió la mirada algo sonrojado- Eres mío…

-Claro que lo soy y eso deberías tenerlo más que claro- el ángel volvió a besarlo y luego lo mantuvo abrazado por la cintura- Te amo, Dean y eso no cambiará jamás.

-¿Nunca?

-Así es, eres adorable celosito.

-Cas…

Cuando regresaron por la tarde a casa, Dean subió con el pequeño para darle un baño y colocarle uno de los pijamas que había traído ese demonio, observó esas lindas orejitas de oso y lo bonito que se veía con él.

-Mmm… realmente te ves adorable- lo tomó en brazos sonriendo- Eres adorable, hijo, te quiero mucho- le dio un besito en la frente y el niño se rio- Tus tíos deben estar por regresar, así que vamos a esperarlos abajo para cenar, ¿Tienes hambre?- el menor agitó las manitos en el aire mientras balbuceaba algo inentendible y sonreía- Muy bien, entonces vamos a comer.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y al llegar a la sala de estar, se quedó quieto, observó los globos que estaban colgados en la pared, la comida sobre la mesa (que seguramente trajeron los ángeles) y todos estaban ahí, incluido Crowley.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Lo has olvidado, Dean?- respondió su hermano antes de tirar confeti al aire- Es tu cumpleaños.

-Mmm…

Todos lo felicitaron antes de comenzar la fiesta. Balthazar sostuvo al pequeño para sentarse en el sillón y darle de comer mientras Castiel lo tomaba de la mano para bailar el lento que colocó el bromista. Hace mucho tiempo que no celebraba su cumpleaños y volver a hacerlo de esa manera, con toda su familia reunida, junto al hombre que ama y su pequeño hijo, no podía pedir nada más. Luego de bailar un poco, le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz para luego repartir la torta. Se sentó con su hijo en las piernas y éste pasó un dedito por la crema para luego chuparlo y sonreír.

-No pequeño, el dulce no te dejará dormir- intentó darle otra papilla pero no quiso comer e indicó el pastel antes de balbucear- No John, no puedes comerla- el pequeño lo miró fijamente, colocando una carita extremadamente tierna (la misma que usaba para obtener lo que quería)- Dios… ¿Por qué tuviste que aprender eso? Esto es tu culpa, Sammy, ¿Por qué se lo enseñaste?- preguntó negando despacio.

-Es un arma infalible para convencerte, bien hecho, John- ambos chocaron las manos.

-Eres un tramposo, Sammy, me las vas a pagar.

El pequeño terminó saliéndose con la suya y Castiel le dio un poco de su pastel, procurando que solo fuera el bizcocho, tampoco quería que su hijo no pudiera dormir por tanta azúcar. Los chicos le dieron sus regalos, incluyendo Crowley que le regaló otro de esos raros pijamas al niño y le colocó unas orejas de oso.

-Ahora combinaran, ¿Te gusta John?- el niño aplaudió sonriendo- Tu mamita se ve bien.

-No me digas así.

-Pero si eres la mujer aquí, Dean, Cas es el padre y tú la madre.

-¡Cállate!

-Es cierto, amor, ya te lo expliqué, eres la mamá- dijo el ángel menor.

-¡Cas!

-Ellos tienen razón- Sam asintió- Y eres una buena madre, hermanito.

-¡Sammy!

-No lo haces nada de mal, mamá- agregó Bobby sonriendo.

-¡¿Tú también?!- negó despacio.

-Es cierto, bolita, eres una buena madre- dijo el bromista mientras abrazaba a su pareja.

-¡Gabe!

-Ya, no grites tanto- lo calmó el ángel rebelde- Realmente eres una buena mamá, Dean, muy buena.

-¡Dejen de decirme así! Al próximo que lo diga voy a patearlo- Se levantó para tomar una cerveza.

-Ma…má- Se giró rápidamente al oír esa vocecita y se arrodilló frente a su hijo, quien lo miró con una sonrisa- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamamamamama!

-¡Tu primera palabra!

El rubio lo abrazó emocionado y con los ojos llorosos, jamás pensó que una simple palabra pudiera hacerlo sentir tan bien. Besó las mejillas de su adorado hijo.

-Mama.

-¿Qué decías del siguiente que te llamara así?- preguntó el demonio divertido.

-Cállate, Crowley, no me arruinarás este momento.

El pequeño John volvió a llamarlo de esa manera mientras aplaudía y se reía. Dean lo mantenía abrazado con fuerza, jamás una simple palabra lo había hecho sentir tan feliz como en ese momento. Ese fue el mejor regalo que pudo recibir.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Solo queda el epilogo y la historia se acaba. Gracias por leer! :3


	17. Epilogo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, mayrasantanna, Green y lily-castle (XD No, Dean no haría eso, al único que le permite llamarlo mamá sin amenaza de muerte, es a su pequeño y a su querido ángel) Saludos! :3

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 17 **

**Epilogo: Una extraña pero maravillosa familia. **

Castiel estaba muy emocionado mientras empujaba el carrito para seguir a Dean por el pasillo. Habían dejado a John al cuidado de Gabriel y Sam mientras ellos iban al supermercado para comprar unas cosas. Su hijo iba a cumplir un año mañana y celebrarían su primer cumpleaños juntos. El rubio estaba igual de emocionado, lo notaba en la sonrisa que no quitaba de su rostro y la cantidad de cosas que dejaba dentro del carrito.

-¿Estás seguro que Balthy puede hacer esto?- preguntó el cazador por quinta vez esa tarde.

-Claro, recuerda que él sabe muchas cosas y no tendrá problemas en preparar el pastel.

-Pero Cas…

-Confía en él, además Gabe le ayudará.

-Ahora estoy asustado, Cas.

-Puedes vigilarlos si quieres.

-Eso haré.

-No te preocupes tanto, amor, todo saldrá bien.

-Sí…- sonrió- No puedo creer que ya ha pasado un año- el ángel sonrió- Parece que fue ayer cuando me dijiste lo que hiciste… y pensar que me enfadé tanto pero ahora- suspiró- Es lo mejor que me ha pasado, Cas.

-A mí también, Dean, tú y nuestro hijo, es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar desde que bajé del cielo.

-Cas.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

Ambos compartieron un pequeño beso para luego terminar de hacer las compras y regresar a la casa de Bobby. El bromista estaba jugando con su sobrinito en el suelo y lo miró fijamente.

-Ven bolita, mira esto.

-Deja de decirme así- negó despacio- No tengo ni un poco de grasa.

-Es de cariño, bolita, ahora deja los berrinches para después y mira.

Sam se ganó a medio metro de su pareja y le hizo gestos al pequeño para que viniera, el arcángel lo sostuvo los primeros pasos y luego lo dejó por sí solo. El niño extendió los brazos en busca de equilibrio para dar los siguientes pasos por su cuenta y el castaño lo sostuvo antes de que cayera.

-¡Estás caminando!- se arrodilló a su lado emocionado- Esto es increíble, estás tan grande.

-Es un niño muy inteligente y aprende rápido- dijo Balthazar con una cerveza en la mano- Estoy seguro que eso vino por el lado de Cassie.

-Y le enseñamos más palabras, escucha-el bromista se indicó a sí mismo.

-Gab…- dijo el niño sonriendo.

-Muy bien- indicó a su pareja.

-Dammy- dijo con algo de dificultad.

-Casi, casi, el pequeñín confunde la S con la D- apuntó al moreno.

-Papá- tomó uno de los juguetes- Odo- le enseñó otro- Tato-

-Auto- lo corrigió el arcángel sonriendo.

-Aaaato- lo imitó.

-Muy bien, ¿Y esto?

-Libo- respondió sonriendo. Gabriel asintió sonriendo y le enseñó otra cosa- Coguin.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó Balthazar.

-Ceveda… mada… pa nino.

-Muy bien, solo los adultos deben tomarlas.

-Es un pequeño genio Dean- dijo Sam sonriendo- Aprende muy rápido.

-Y aquí viene lo mejor- agregó Gabriel con una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada al cazador- ¿Y él?- El rubio lo miró expectante, ya que el arcángel lo estaba indicando.

-Mamá- respondió sonriendo.

-Dile lo otro que te enseñé, ¿Cómo le decimos de cariño a mamita?

-Bodita.

-Bolita- el cazador tenía un marcado tic en el ojo derecho.

-Bodita- repitió sonriendo.

-Bo-li-ta.

-Boolliiitaaaa- repitió alargando las vocales.

-Buen chico.

-Gabe, te dije que no lo hicieras- Sam negó despacio- No le hagas caso, Dean.

-Cas, amor, ¿Por qué no llevas a John a la cocina? Debe tener hambre.

-Sí…- tomó al niño en brazos para desaparecer de ahí.

-Ahora sí que te mato, infeliz.

Sacó una pistola y salió persiguiéndolo por toda la casa, lo cual no hizo más que provocar más burlas por parte del arcángel hacia él.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel suspiró por tercera vez, Sam y Bobby, habían llevado al pequeño al parque durante la mañana, así ellos podrían arreglar todo para la fiesta sorpresa pero las cosas no estaban muy bien. El arcángel había comenzado a molestar a Dean cuando esté tomó lo que sobró de la crema para comérselo. La discusión subió de tono hasta que terminaron tirándose harina, huevos y cuanta cosa tuvieron a mano. Balthazar dejó la torta en el refrigerador y ambos se quedaron mirando la discusión desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Están comenzando a molestarme- soltó su hermano mayor.

-No entiendo por qué Gabe hace esto.

-Es su manera de interactuar con el rubito, aunque no es la mejor- el menor asintió despacio- Vamos a arreglar la habitación, tendremos una piñata muy linda y como al pequeñín le gustan los gatos, será de eso, incluso tendremos una fiesta temática, pobrecito por Dean.

-Crowley y Gabe se encargaron de eso- negó despacio- Esa es otra forma que encontraron para molestarlo.

Balthazar chasqueó los dedos para decorar el lugar, con globos con carita de gato colgando en el techo y le enseñó la piñata gatuna.

-¿Qué opinas, Cas?

-Es bastante linda pero John apenas tiene un año, no podrá romperla.

-Claro que sí, déjame eso a mí, Cassie- escucharon unos pasos y los dos revoltosos entraron en el cuarto. Dean estaba cubierto de harina, huevo y algo de crema.

-Rubito…. ¿Quieres ofrecerte para ser el pastel?

-Cállate, Balthy, esto no es gracioso y ya estoy harto de tus tonterías, Gabriel.

-Sabes que son bromitas amistosas, bolita, me gusta jugar contigo.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- Castiel abrazó a su pareja por la espalda.

-No pelees, si reaccionas así, solo incentivaras a Gabe para que siga molestándote.

-Cas…

-Deja de hacerlo, Gabe- pidió el ángel menor- Al menos por hoy, hazlo por John.

-Bien- suspiró- Me controlaré, bolita.

Esas palabras dejaron conforme al moreno y llevó a su pareja arriba, para que se aseara y se cambiara de ropa. Dean salió del baño, solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y secándose el cabello. Lo miró lamiéndose los labios para tomarlo por la cintura.

-¿Por qué has salido así?

-Cas…

-¿Me estás provocando a propósito?- el rubio sonrió- Los chicos llegaran pronto y tenemos que prepararnos.

-Yo solo he venido por mí ropa, eres tú quien se ha quedado a mirar- El moreno bajó la mano para acariciarle el trasero y lo trajo a su lado.

-Dean- le dio un apasionado beso antes de apartarse- Vístete- le dio un mordisco en la barbilla para luego susurrarle al oído- Ya verás en la noche.

-Cas.

-Baja pronto.

Le dio una palmada en el trasero y bajó a ayudar a los demás. Dean bajó luego de unos minutos e hicieron los últimos preparativos. Escucharon el ruido del auto y el rubio fue a abrir la puerta casi corriendo. Castiel los esperó en el umbral de la puerta y abrazó a su pequeño que venía en brazos de su pareja.

-Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

-Papá- sonrió.

-Estás muy grande- le dio un beso en la frente- ¿Te divertiste en el parque?

-Diiiii- sonrió- ugamos mudoooo.

-Eso suena muy divertido.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar la celebración. El pequeño John estaba feliz al ver sus juguetes nuevos y su rostro se iluminó con la piñata.

-Dadido, mauuuu- Balthazar lo tomó en brazos.

-Tienes que romper la piñata y verás lo que tiene dentro.

-Diiiiiiii.

-¿Podrá hacerlo?- preguntó Dean dudoso.

-No te preocupes, Balthy se encargará- respondió el moreno abrazándolo.

-Yo la sostendré- dijo Crowley tomando la piñata- ¿Listo pequeñín?

-Diiiiii- gritó emocionado y el ángel rebelde le pasó un bate de plástico.

-Debes golpearla lo más fuerte que puedes- le indicó el rey del averno.

-Diiiii, coly.

El niño la golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo y (con la ayuda del demonio) la piñata se rompió, dejando caer los dulces que tenía pero nada preparó a la pareja para lo que vino. Un gato negro pequeño y de ojos verdes, quedó sobre el sillón.

-Miau- John lo miró emocionado y lo abrazó con cuidado, sonriendo al oír los ronroneos del animal.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- gritó el rubio.

-¿Nunca has visto un gato?- respondió Crowley- Es mi regalo para el pequeñín, cuídalo muy bien.

-Diiiii coly, gacia.

-Y no se preocupen, es un gato muy especial- dijo el demonio con una sonrisa- Les aseguro que sus nueve vidas son reales, así que lo tendrán por mucho tiempo.

-Mamiii, midaaaa- el niño alzó al gatito y Dean estornudó.

-John no, apártalo- volvió a estornudar.

-¿Eh?

-Mamita es alérgica a los gatos- le explicó Sam- Cuando hay un gatito cerca, comienza a estornudar.

-Mmm- bajó la mirada con tristeza- Mami… ¿de ida?

Castiel iba a explicarle que tendrían que tenerlo afuera de la casa pero el pequeño colocó esa miradita tierna y cuando su pareja correspondió el gesto, supo que iba a terminar cediendo, lo cual colocó muy feliz a Crowley.

-Bien… el gatito puede quedarse pero no lo acerques a mí.

-¿Do do quedes?- sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y el cazador se sentó a su lado tomando al animal mientras se contenía para no estornudar.

-Sí lo quiero, John… es precioso, ¿ves?

-Diiiiiiii.

La fiesta continuó sin mayores percances. Castiel siguió a su pareja cuando fue a buscar la torta al refrigerador y lo acorraló contra la pared, dándole un apasionado beso que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Perfecto, amor.

-Puedo encargarme del gato.

-No, déjalo, a John le gusta.

-Pero Crowley lo hizo para molestarte.

-Pues va a joderse, porque no lo conseguirá, lo único que me importa es ver a nuestro pequeño feliz.

-Eres una excelente madre, Dean- éste sonrió.

-Y tú, un estupendo padre, Cas.

-Lo estamos haciendo bien- dijo el ángel con una sonrisa- Tenemos un hijo increíble y una familia maravillosa, no los cambiaría por nada- el rubio le dio un pequeño besito.

-Yo tampoco, Cas, todo es perfecto.

Volvieron a besarse y regresaron con los demás trayendo la torta. Ambos sabían lo afortunados que eran al haberse encontrado el uno al otro. Aún cuando no lo creían posible ni lo pensaban, tuvieron un hijo que amaban con toda su alma y lo mejor de todo, era que a pesar de ser una extraña familia, no podían haber escogido a una más maravillosa que la que tenían en ese momento.


End file.
